Zokugawa 2: Broken
by Nobli
Summary: Set in the feudal era of Japan, two years after the expulsion of Lord Bigs army from Kozuke, we pick up at Judys latest battle against unfamiliar allies turned foe. We follow the events leading up to this conflict and trail the paths of our two main mammalian samurai; Judy of clan Hopps and the recent disappearance of her ronin; Nick the blind wanderer. (Art By: RedVelvetPanda)
1. Chapter 1: Where the end Began

Zokugawa 2: Broken

Chapter 1: Where The End Began

 _Twenty Fifth day of Ku, Aki 1625. Twenty-First year under Bogo Shogunate_

 _October Twenty Fifth, Fall, 1625. Kozuke Farmlands._

 _Dying is easy,_ the weary rabbit concluded with whatever vision she maintained of the field in front of her. An oasis of pain and suffering, the latest in a series of the nearly two year conflict that gripped her once stable and thriving lands. Steps met rough dirt against staggered, bruised and protesting legs. Her ears rang with a numbed, buzzing sound barely able to make out the sharp intakes of haggard breaths that wracked exhausted lungs; greedily taking in useless bouts of air that never seemed to bring any relief.

 _Dying was easy_ , she told herself again, it was _living_ that was difficult and worse still living with the blood of the lives she took and the lives she lost. Another hobbled step, she rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes to look over the depressing state the battle had taken. Colors were muted by the letting of blood, once proud banners were left forgotten in the mud, trampled by mammals in unknowing rage and fear, this was the side of war she loathed, the side that tapestries and paintings could never get right. The field was littered with warring mammalian warriors. She led her own clan's forces in a show of unbridled resolve and skill, the third of such fervor in that single day.

 _One by one they fought the marching enemies of the openly declared and warring provinces. The short mornings horizon was greeted by the first waves of the opposing warlords armies, they cheered their battle cries and met the enemy on the once vibrant and thriving farm lands of northern Kozuke. They clashed with animosity and ferocity in equal measures till after some hours, victory was theirs. They bellowed to the sky above and roared in unison until that same sun that began to greet its highest point brought with it the rhythmic sound of steps the march of rested and ready soldiers. No time for rest, they were ordered into formation and smashed against the second army, tired but bolstered by the glow of their first victory. It was hard fought and they did so with high spirits and sharp formations with Judy herself as always heading the vanguard, a product of her tact and skill earning her the name 'Jade Rabbit' over the course of the war, rumors had formed that she drank of the same immortal elixir of the gods themselves and was undefeatable in battle…_ No rumor had ever felt so far from the truth as she winced within the very desperate state her body wished for reprieve.

 _Hours again tormented the field in their violent altercation, led by the seemingly undefeatable rabbit general herself, she lead them again to the second glorious victory of that autumn sun. Brought to the brink of exhaustion and ready to bask in their victory with rest and celebration they were greeted with an eerie quiet, neither bird nor bug met the field with song or sound, it wasn't the nip of winter hell that brought the quiet._

 _The sun had begun its descent in the west casting the western hills shadow over the rabbit army, the assuming shades of the enemy warlords own personal host appeared across the horizon of the northern hill. Thousands by thousands of enemies cast in the sun's light, a final conflict between them and this third wave was inevitable, white and silver making up their uniforms of steel and cloth, their enemy fell upon the Jade Rabbit's forces for the third time since the suns rise, the army was comprised of the banners of elite nobles and larger than either of the ones before it. The eyes of all her allies, her soldiers, her siblings and friends set on Judy, her expression formed, honed and hardened for a third time she raised her sword, let out a bellowing roar, commanded the formations of her forces and charged._

Through tired eyes Judy looked over her own sword. She always heard that a warrior-a samurai's sword mirrored its owner's spirit. As she looked over it in consternation she knew it to be true. Dulled, cracked and covered in blood the sword matched herself in how her own two legs held her aloft; only a matter of time. Tired and at her limits as she looked over the field, this was the true, final force of her enemies and it met her own armies with sheer numbers in place of her own forces battle earned skill and rested and ready where her own were exhausted and hungry.

"Cowards." She admonished uselessly, not that the enemies they face would care. _They will write their history in the eve of their victory._ She expected with a scowl, appraising the field she noted the depleting numbers of her forces, a legendary swath of her own efforts lay at her feet, a ravine of challengers and a river of bodies to fill the valley between the two hills, _it isn't enough_. Two dozen or so soldiers tried with with trepidation to match her and added to the very count that made up the warning at her feet.

A loud reverberating horn shot her eyes to the west bound hill, recollection serving that she sent her own brother and apprentice; Brian, to meet the enemies flankers with the last of her cavalry's clovin flankers. But her heart dropped when the sound of the horn wasn't one of her own, it wasn't that of her own forces success, instead the sound was unknown to her, she feared that they signalled the fall of her cavalry with it her brother, the latest in her family's casualties.

"Chaaaaarge!" Another pair of armored, medium sized soldiers approached her in an abandoned rush and despite her bodies withered state, her instincts met the mammals with deft speed and precise slashes. As fast as the falling sun's glint from her sword met their eyes both the goat and his comrade; a large cervine of some sort, were cleaved in twine to add to the valleys eternal occupants. The fearful horns warning came again, confirming to her through blurry vision, she saw the colors of the opposing armies banners on the soldiers that dropped from the western hill into the fray. She was left no time to grieve her brother or any of her loyal soldiers as another set of sheep tried their own luck. Again wool stained red at the first agitant who fell into the world of the dead before he could even comprehend her blades strike. _Click!_

"Hm?!" The alarming sound caught her attention when she looked down at her proud weapon to find several inches of the tip missing from the defaced and damaged sword.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She turned to block but miscalculated in her distraction when the large ram smashed the brunt of his naginata into her weapon, the force knocking the weapons protective position out of the way. The moment past in slow motion to the rabbit whose heart pounded in her chest. _Vanguard!_ She noted from the nice armor the soldier wore just before he smash his horns into her chestplate. The breath in her lungs was immediately expelled by the force and the world spun violently as she flailed through the air before the ground caught her in its violent grasp as she tumbled to a stop. Looking up, coughing and heaving for air despite the pain, she saw the nice blue sky. She wondered in part how she would be greeted when her spirit past to the next world. She imagined she was already able to see just beyond life when she turned her head and continued to watch the hill to the west pour of enemy soldiers. But they were no longer alone, through her blurry vision she watched demons and avenging spirits descend into the field claiming the dead against the blacks of their carapace shells and fiery breath. They were entirely violent and impatient in their eagerness to claim the lives of the fallen as she watched them descend into the fallen in much the same breath they died without a moment's hesitation or wait.

"Quite the prize… The head of the _Jade Rabbit_ , I wonder if your blood grants immortality?" The large ram mocked as he approached her with a cocky grin. She scowled, exasperated at the arrogant and cowardly ram who she knew would have never stood a chance on equal footing against her. A coward in that he boasted in the defeating of a rabbit that had claimed more in that day then his line would replace in ten life times. She moved to raise her sword, it felt light despite her arms tired state as light as-

"Hahaha!" The large ram bellowed in a sickening bout of laughter, Judy noted the cause of his amusement. When she looked, she found her sword as light as the air that had replaced the blade, nothing but the hilt and jagged, useless pieces just above it. Her heart sank into her stomach before she steeled her expression again. Demons approached, one seemed to note her own proximity to death as it shot in her direction. The ram vanguard raised his weapon and this time her instincts couldn't challenge the pain her body wrought, like her sword her spirit felt shattered, a prize that the demon seemed all the more content in his eager rush to be the first to greet her shattered form in the next world.

 _Two Years Ago_

 _Fifteenth day of Junigatsu, Fuyu 1623. Nineteenth year under Bogo Shogunate_

 _December Fifteenth, Winter, 1623. Castle Hopps._

The last few steps back to the estate were the final ones of her short journey, Judy had no trouble being recognized and passing the guards just outside the estate. Her tall geta sandals helped stave off the snow that had built up over the course of the winter season. Three days away and to the north to prepare her gift for her stranded friend, the days left her time to mull over the last several weeks since the duel that gambled at war. Her wounds and that of the fox ronin Nicks had healed increasingly well. Her own sever wounds would have taken longer to recover if it weren't for the fact the negligent fox inhibited his own recover as he seemed to eagerly indulge her growing infatuation for his company. From staying up late hearing his stories about the open seas, the weird aquatic mammals that lived within it to his travels from the far east provinces; Their unique older traditions and the further western wolf provinces that fought constant wars with pirates and small incursion forces to protect trade.

"I'm home!" Judy called into the estate as she stepped through the entrance, clicking the snow from her wooden sandals and shaking the chill from her fur at the more moderate temperature inside. The number of bustling and busy rabbits inside caught her attention, usually winter leaving her family in a more sluggish pace, instead smiles and cheering across several sibling and servants faces. "Whats going on?" She asked the very first one; and employed rabbit that greeted her; a dark grey furred female, about her own height that had served her family for decades now.

"A great deal, Master Hopps your father said he wishes to see you immediately when you returned." The rabbit stayed bowed and respectful.

"Alright, where is my father?"

"He is holding a meeting with the other lords of Kozuke in his study." She replied taking the warriors sandals before setting them alongside the cubbies of dozens upon dozens of other pairs that accented the sheer size of the family.

"Alright, I'll see what he wanted to talk to me about, please inform Brian-niichan and Piberious-sama of my return." She nodded to the elderly rabbit while looking further into the estate, she missed the slight, paused nod of the attending rabbit.

"Master Judy, would you like me to bring you some hot tea and something warm to eat? You must be hungry and cold from your travel in that horrible snow outside?" She said in the same motherly tone she had come to expect over the years, that gap between nobility and those beneath it never fully cementing in their species community.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." Judy smiled to her, she nodded again in response before disappearing into the small tertiary kitchen just off to the right of the entrance. The room felt warmer than usual and the activity in the higher rooms was telling, likely fires were stoked more to welcome the visiting lords. Despite the happy expressions some of the younger siblings had, some of the older ones held more contemplative and somber ones, instantly breathing an eerie hint of brevity to whatever her father wanted to talk to her about. Strided steps soon brought her just outside her father's large ' _study_ ' though she knew his actual study was further inside the more comfortable burrow, this one, much larger allowed the accommodation of larger mammalian lords whenever they visited. Rounding the corner she was greeted by the sight of multiple nobles, the heads of clans that made up the militant forces of Kozuke, her brother, James sat at her father's left side at the head of the meeting, they instantly paused their discussion when she visibly stood at the entrance.

"Ahh, your back! Lords, you already know my daughter, Judy-san." Stu said proudly while gesturing to her, each of the present lords of the assorted clans nodded and bowed in a custom of etiquette. "A lot of news, we were just about to begin, sit." Stu motioned to the seat just off his other shoulder, an honored position. Judy quietly bowed and greeted the lords of the room before taking her place beside him. "Alright, I'll readdress the message we received from shogun Bogo-dono." Stu began in a serious tone, clearing his throat he put on a small pair of reading glasses that sat uncomfortably on his nose, an effect of his worsening vision proving its necessity. "This is a forwarded message from the Daimyo of Harima and his allies. _We are writing to inform our Shogun and Emperor that upon marching to bring forces to assist against the traitorous host of lord Bigs army, scouts returned message that he was retreating from his skirmish. His selected path crossing our borders from Tanba on his way home to his own lands. The latest in his dishonorable actions we prepared a midnight ambush, when the dust had settled it was discovered that lord Big had been killed in the attack, his generals and lords were either killed in combat or given the choice to commit seppuku upon their defeat, their armies were utterly destroyed and scattered back to their provinces.'_ This was the first of the messages to reach us." Stu spoke clearly, Judy looked around the room to see the glowing expressions along the faces of the different lords, there was no mistaking the good news, lord Big dead meant no returning march in the spring. Again she looked at the happy expressions till the ones of her father and brother which were more sobering in their continued seriousness.

"Why are we hearing about this only now father?" Judy added in, her question catching the attention of the lords as they took that same amount of time to think about it.

"Hmm, why is that lord Hopps?" One of the sheep nobles from western Kozuke continued in the question as one by one the lords seemed to follow in that line of curiosity.

"They marched home when it first began to snow, we're half way through the winter season?" Judy continued on, her father set down the note as James readily handed over the second of imperially marked papers.

"The second message from our shogunate has informed us that Daimyo Wilde and his forces were then engaged by the forces of Delgato and Fangmeyer claiming his actions were dishonorable. They hold the Nakasendo and have been halting messages from passing by land. The message had to send by ship via the docks which were delayed by winter storms. Their surrounded but have over the course of the last two months been in open war with the still massive remnants of Bigs army. When our allies in the wolf, leopard and fox clans engaged lord Big, he didn't have all of his forces since Daimyo Fangmeyers forces remained in Yamashiro and Daimyo Delgato took the northern road home. News of their benefactors death moved the two retiring armies to immediately launch into attacks on Harima and their neighboring allies. Despite their victories over warlord Big and his western wolf clans they are still greatly outnumbered and our relief forces are respectfully requested." The looks on both her fathers and brothers faces finally made sense. The lord's within the room likewise grew more serious at the implication.

"Are we being mobilized by the Shogun?" A wolf lord at the end left row of nobles spoke clearly.

"Not yet." Stu said plainly.

"Then we aren't required to aid them." An older goat lord in the right hand row of nobles said, several of the clan heads present and even James nodding in agreement of this. Judys expression matched the wolf lords in distaste.

"They were mobilized for our own aid." Judy began openly offended. "They were loyally coming to the aid of our Shoguns call, that includes us and you want to abandon them now that their fighting the very same army that was on our own lands only shortly before?" Judys voice grew as did her agitation. Stu raised a single paw quieting her. "But father-" He raised his paw again demanding it this time, with another nod he allowed the lords to continue.

"It's the dead of winter and if the Shogun hasn't ordered it then I see no reason to assemble our armies and march the Nakasendo in the dead of winter." A sheep lord voiced again earning the nods of several of the prey dominate council.

"Clan Wilde has made trade difficult between our province and several of their allied clans. We owe them no aid or assistance." This time the voice was all the worse when it came from James just on the other side of her father. This brought the largest number of agreements from the present nobles

The look on the wolf lord's face was as unbelieving as Judy's own. "Is this a joke!? They are our allies, they were marching the full of their forces to come to-"

"Easy for you to say, your clan hasn't been marked by restrictions because of your history with the western provinces. You wouldn't understand how difficult trade is. And they marched for the Emperor not us." The sheep lord countered with a gruff dismissal of the wolf lord who scowled in response.

Judy couldn't believe the open bickering that was happening right in front of her, the wolf lord and maybe one or two of the other lords argued in an unbalanced debate of voices being overshadowed by the other nobles. James just beside her among the loud voices arguing against sending aid. When her father raised his single hand again it took several moments before the rest of the arguing lords to even notice before succumbing to the silence.

"I met with Daimyo Wilde many years ago." The patriarch of the Hopps clan spoke low and timidly as he continued. "That fox laughed at all the worst of my jokes, a lively mammal if I have ever seen one; Approachable, respectful and as amicable as any lord I have ever encounters, maybe more so. It was later he showed his true colors." Stu expression sterned in the stare he first offered the wolf lord then the two other nobles that joined him in their argument for the aid. "Angry." Stu began to shake his head slowly from side to side with a growing distaste and annoyance. "Disrespectful." Judy felt the growing tension. "Foul, it was that day that put such heavy restrictions on trade with clan Hopps." At this point several of the lords were nodding fully in agreement with him.

"Father. Thats-"

He commanded her silence with another single raised hand. Every mammal there from the nobles to the powerful presences of smaller but wealthy families grew silent. "He was justified in each act." Stu continued, the wave of shame that suddenly washed over her father was almost visible in its weight on his slumped shoulders. "When his guards and the guards of Daimyo Snarlof brought his son back, the boy had been beaten bloodied by some children just outside the city. They attacked a lord's son for no other reason than his species… And I defended them, protected them from the justice that lord and his son deserved, all because I was no better than those kids. I didn't think on the implication, I am the lord of Kozuke and I could not meet out justice for a lord simply because he was foreign. I earned the ire Daimyo Wilde offered and I won't make the same mistake of betraying his loyalty and respect this time. They marched to our Emperors aid, to our Shoguns aid, to _our_ aid!" Stus stare now fell over the opposing lords present. "And I am disappointed with every clan here who thinks that their request should go unanswered, what nobility could any of you claim to possess if you would not honor our allies acts with equal reply. I won't make that mistake again, like my daughter has so often impressed upon me." Stu gestured to her before allowing the pause to set on the nobles of the room. "We can't expect respect from the other lords, my clan is still new to the role of lords but it's about time we start proving we belong here. Clan Hopps will march to relieve the siege on Harima and its allies and we expect all our loyal vassals to stand with us, because if they don't, they should expect to no longer hold loyalty from my house or any of my kin when I return." The finality and the threat carried in his tone was the most intimidating she had ever seen her father, the sheer implication of what he said would mean suppression and ruin. "Now you are all dismissed, you are my guests and are allowed the whole of my hospitality, warm beds and food will be prepared at your leisure should you decide to stay for the night." His tone had calmed but still held an authority to it that demanded the respect of the present lords as he nodded to them, each one bowing much lower in response.

"Thank you father." Judy asked just beside him with a growing respect.

"You didn't think I would abandon our allies did you? I Like to think I learned something from you." The room began to clear, the servant from before came in walking just past the bustling lords as she made her way over offering a plate to Judy, a steamed potato and cup of hot tea that offered up a warm, herbal respite, she nodded to her and silently mouthed _thank you_ to her before she left as quickly and quietly as she had entered. "Oh, Leaps-sama." Stu gestured to one of the rabbits present, Judy recognized them as the patriarch of the Leaps family; David, soon to be the second noble house of rabbits as an effect of the marriage of several of his daughters and sons to the leaps families own.

"Yes Lord Hopps-dono." The rabbit nervously returned into the room, now it was only the three; Stu, David and Judy herself. "What you told me earlier I believe is the closing of what I needed to talk to my daughter." The rabbit lord readily nodded in understanding.

"Tell me what? Wasn't the messages from the Shogun what you needed to tell me?" Judy's expression grew curious.

"Yes, mostly. We received this news a couple days ago, shortly after you left to your estate to the north actually. Your friend, ronin Piberius did not take the news well." Stu began with a guarded expression. "He left." Her father said with no room for misinterpretation, though it didn't inhibit the start she felt. "News of his home province being under siege and at war with two neighboring warlords, he resolved to leaving immediately, saying he had to help."

"And you let him go, in this weather?" Judys brows furrowed in a saddened rage. "He's still healing." She continued feeling worse and worse by the moment. "Why didn't he wait? He must have known we would march to their aid, right?"

"I told him that the Shogun was undoubtedly going to march to clan Wildes aid but he said he had already spent to many years waiting to go home. He was adamant and he wasn't alone, the two shinobi and that ronin that were pardoned agreed to escort him, the vixen claimed to also have medicinal skills to help maintain his health while they traveled." Stu didn't sound very assured, Judy feeling the same about the two fox ninja and the hare warrior that had been the cause of both Nicks and her own severe injuries from the very deciding duel. She understood his reasoning for leaving but she couldn't stop the feeling of abandonment that came along with it. "I don't trust them myself but Piberious-sama seemed confident in them and I trust his judgment because I trust yours." Stu smiled warmly to his daughter.

"I was the last one to see him." David continued. "Don't know why but he purchased wood from my estate before he left due west along the Nakasendo. He was very precise about the wood he wanted, paid excessively." David reached within his sleeve pulling two golden koban coins from it. "The wood wouldn't even cost a fraction of the amount he offered, I offered the wood to him for free in light of his actions in that duel protecting my own children. He insisted, you were his friend Master Hopps, I don't feel right given the excesses of the payment, can I give them to you to hold in good standing?" David offered the two valued coins to her, Judy taking a single moment to look them over before shaking her head back and forth respectfully.

"I can't accept them Leaps-san, that fox would not have payed you that amount unless he really wanted to." Judy refused the coins as David looked them over for several moments.

"He said to use them for whatever, he recommended to purchase more training equipment for my children, I guess if both of you insist could I put the sum towards gear for your dojo? To train some of my children to improve their chances of surviving this approaching conflict?" David now held the coins out to her father who looked to Judy before nodding to her, she responded with her own in agreement, a mutual understanding between the two.

"I accept and will match what this sum purchases three times over, they are after all my children now as well." Stu smiled taking the coins and placing them within his own sleeves.

"Thank you master Hopps. I'll head home before dark, make sure that my family has the news." David bowed low first to Stu then to Judy in separate respectful prostrations, each getting a small bow of their own, a new feeling to the rabbit, Judy unable to help that it was similar to her earliest memories of how her father slowly warmed to nobility. Her expression grew stern with resolve knowing that they would march immediately to repay their debts both of clan Wilde and her friend. She felt saddened that she wouldn't have that same presence of the fox ronin and the warmth it brought her, especially in winter. He was honored by the shogun himself and several lords even offered large stipends of money to secure him under their banners, a bidding war for some nameless blind ronin was an irony among the prey nobility. The largest sum of which was well over one-hundred koku from her own father who was matched in amount by the Shogun himself. Humble or just insane Nick respectfully declined, asking only that his request for the pardoning of the very samurai who nearly took his life and the two shinobi be honored, the small request was honored with a gruff sigh by the Shogun himself.

Judy was glad that he didn't accept the offer, instead remaining a ronin he spent those two months with more and more of each day's time spent in her company. He had even began to help train her much like Orsa had trained the ronin named Savage himself. Brian to her surprise had also joined in the quiet training sessions proving much the same prodigy as herself; An impressive sight as the small brown furred sibling actually began to mimic the fox's own sword style to a surprising degree. But the two months weighed on Nick, his years of seclusion replaced by the busy, energetic rabbit community exhausted him. And so Judy intended to surprise him, she had planned on having her home, the very one that she bragged to him about prepared for a short stay for just him and herself, _scandalous_. Though she had to admit to herself her intentions were not entirely selfless in that she enjoyed the subtly intimate moments whenever the late night stories had her accidently falling asleep in his room, that same auburn embrace keeping her warm till the morning. Instead war was on their heels and any machinations of moments with that fox were whisked away with any possibility of confessions.

As the Leaps patriarch left another plainly dress rabbit quickly entered the room with a slight heave to his breath. He quickly approached the Daimyo before bowing prostrate.

"What is it?"

"A message master Hopps." He spoke clearly and respectfully. He rose from his bow and handed the small sealed letter to him. Judy recognized the mark as her father opened it. Taking to his reading glasses again it was only a few seconds of eerie silence before his eyes went wide.

"Father?" Judy asked in concern. His expression furrowed for a moment before paling at a realization.

"Shogun Bogo has been assassinated." Judy couldn't react for a moment, it sounded implausible. The large bovine that had in large part trained her, himself a beacon of strength, skill and integrity.

Her voice was suddenly dry and weak in her question; "By who?"


	2. Chapter 2: Cracks in a Dynasty

Zokugawa 2 Chapter 2: Cracks In A Dynasty

 _Two Years Ago_

 _Thirteenth day of Junigatsu, Fuyu 1623. Nineteenth year under the Bogo Shogunate._

 _December Thirteenth, Winter, 1623. Shogunates Castle, Shimotsuke._

"Uhh, Bellwether-uhhh-dono, my lord." The formal looking tiger guard muttered before bowing in a practiced motion then promptly stepping back beside the entrance of the personal study. Not normally where he would receive guest, the kuroshoin (audience room) decidedly meant for this, however, the late night of their arrival and informal visit offered him little choice. The room was regal but messy in the scrolls and messages as well as books that took up the spaces along the shelves of the walls.

"Mhm," Bogo barely muttered indifferently as he looked over several of the messages he had received since the news of Bigs death. Replies required to prepare armies for his call when he finally led his army to relieve the sieges on Harima, Settsu and Bizen; all provinces who marched to his aid and were now under militant reprisal from clans throughout Yamashiro, Tanba and Mimasaka, all neighboring provinces that surrounded them now. A slow process of responding to their calls for aid that was made all the more painful since messages were forced to be sent via ship as the westbound, southern pass of the incomplete Tokaido highway through the Sagami and Kai provinces that straddled the southern sea, were poorly tended and frozen over with sleet and ice.

"I'm very disappointed in you Bellwether-san. When we broke your clans shogunate nearly twenty years ago, we allowed you to maintain your family's clan in Echigo, and you pledged your allegiance to the new empire, to _my_ shogunate. When I called for your aid you did not come." Bogos tone was threatening and harsh, as testing and tough as any predator lord if not more so. "I would hate to have to suppress your clan after all this ti-" The large bovine stopped abruptly when he looked up from his assorted envoys for the first time. No strong willed and honorable sheep stood in front of him, looking proud but loyal to his word. "And just who are you?" the bovine scowled.

"Acting Daimyo B-Bellwether, Shogun-dono." The timid, small ewe spoke before bowing low, then lower still, till she pressed her head against the floor in humble prostration, the small sheep was noticeably shaking under his assessing and agitated glower.

"I called for the lord of Echigo, Daimyo Bellwether Matthew to come before me and answer for his sluggish response, instead he sends, he sends-"

"His wife-" the ewe informed with a shaky breath.

"His wife!" The large imperial buffalo bellowed with a grunt before clearing his throat. "Apologies, now, before I utterly disassemble your husband's clan and seize all of his assets in the emperor's name." The Shogun's glare deepened. "Give me a good reason not to." The bovine remained knelt at his desk, even on the floor of the regal room with the ewe now standing again, she was less than a quarter his height.

"He's dead lord Shogun," she was gasping for one breath after the next, almost hyperventilating in her apparent nervousness.

"Dead, why haven't I heard about this?" the bovine said, cautioning the small mammal.

"My lord he died some two weeks ago. Shortly after he received your message he called his loyal vassals to war, but the peasantry had been stirred into a frenzy by the rebels, over a hundred of them ransacked our estate, during the assault they murdered him along with several guards." Bellwether nervously stuttered almost each individual word, and she could barely hold eye contact with him. "A messenger was sent to inform you but his body was found about a week later, brutally beaten and taken for his clothes and money, by the time we had finally rallied our armies and prepared to come to your aid we had heard that warlord Big was already deterred." Her arms were crossed and her attention was caught on the floor more so than on the powerful lord not more than a few paces in front of her.

"And why have _you_ come to my castle? If I recall correctly, clan Bellwether is to be inherited by the male descendents of its line, Matthew, has a brother." A curious expression across his brow.

"Dead," she stated timidly.

"Their cousins?" he asked and Bellwether grew silent for a growing moment.

"Also dead, we are still receiving news but so far my servants had received word that as of two days ago, twenty-six heads of prey clans have been murdered by similar peasant uprisings throughout Echigo." Bogo was startled at the information, his own spies having heard similar stories throughout the northern provinces but no where near the extent as he was being informed of happening there now.

"Twenty-six? You said of the prey clans?" Bogo began speaking in a calmer tone.

"Yes my lord, we checked. It appears that none of the predator clans within the northern provinces have been targeted by these traitorous groups. We can't confirm it but myself and Daimyo Salazar; who has had his own vassals investigate similar incidents within his own fiefs, believe that the rebels may be funded by warlord Big to slow our ability to respond to aid." The ewe slowly became more comfortable in her discussion as Bogo himself took on a calmer and softer expression.

"You spoke with the goat lord of Dewa? You have taken up the financial responsibilities of your clan as well as its militant matters?"

"Yes lord Bogo-dono. It took some time to recover our house since the attacks, we checked through our clan's lineage for other heirs but currently only my two sons remain that still are recognized by emperor Lionheart and yourself. So I was forced to assume control of clan matters, only until my eldest comes of age to take on the responsibilities himself, lord Bogo." She bowed again as formal and respectful as she could manage despite the tension visible in her frame.

"You didn't bring either of them?" The tone was less accusatory as before but still prodding.

"After the killings of multiple clan messengers, as well as the increase of muggings and murders on the Nikko Kaido highway, I didn't feel it would be safe to take them through the snow, just in case. Guard details have been doubled and my youngest was sent to remain under the ward of Daimyo Salazar in case additional revolts occur. My eldest could remain a ward of your clan in the spring or sooner if you wished to send an appropriate guard detail to collect him and keep him safe on the road," she said with a motherly worry in her tone that Bogo would be remisced to not notice.

"You do understand that whether you maintain the right of dominion over Echigo still rests entirely with me?" the bovine offered with a challenging brow, the ewe shrinking at the warning stare.

"Of course Bogo-dono," She nodded reassuringly.

"Good, as shogun I can support your claim to the whole of Echigo-"

"I have the papers right here Shogun-dono-"

"However," he warned raising his hoof. "Before I do, you will pledge the same loyalties and uphold the same assurances as the rest of your family."

"I will lord Bogo," the small sheep began nervously. "We'll be ready next time Big attacks in the spring, she affirmed.

"No need, our allies in the west have recently dealt a large wound to warlord Bigs host of "soldiers in an ambush, the shrew himself did not survive the assault." Looking over the map on his desk of the far western regions of Japan, Bogo continued. "Daimyo Delgato and Daimyo Fangmeyer are still in open rebellion. They have rallied their forces at the funding of lord Fangmeyer himself and with Daimyo Bigs' death, the shrew no longer funds the open rebellion. Word is still sparse, but his loyal vassal Kozlov from Suo to the far west may have survived and laid claim to lord Bigs' lands and wealth." His clovine digit denoted the noted regions along the map, Bellwether could hardly see the mentioned locations along the map atop the taller table. "As a show of loyalty, your assembled army will join me in its march west immediately to lift the siege on Harima and its allied neighbors, a single fell swoop, ending their bid for control of Japan," he said in a regal and monotonous way while the ewe took several moments to absorb the sudden information.

"Warlord Big is dead, this is great news." Smiling, she continued, "I'll mobilize whatever clans I can command immediately to your aid my lord." She bowed, her nervous demeanor had lifted substantially with the growing avail of good news.

"Alright, that addresses the militant manors, now to address taxes that are still expected from your province. Taxes of fiefs along the northern provinces have been reduced several times over the last five years and I understand the rebellions are delaying the payments. Where does Echigo stand in this matter?" His tone was stern but more respectful than before.

"Delayed, but proud to announce that we will meet the quota this year. My soldiers have regained a southern storage yard on the border of Kozuke. I can have roughly ten thousand koku en route to Zootopia before winter's end, with one hundred barrels of sake from our personal cellars to make up for my clans sluggish behaviour?" She nervously swallowed at the appraising stare the large creature responded with.

"Alright, it's less then I had hoped but will suffice as a good start. I'll sign your right of inheritance over the clan of Bellwether as its Daimyo, and its subsequent authority over Echigo and its fiefs," he said drably as he offered a single hoof out for the paper, Bellwether beaming at the turn of events that wrought her nervous expression before.

"Make sure you get your clans in line and handle your rebellions. I don't enjoy going before the emperor to announce worsening taxes on the heels of conflicts in the west, do I make myself clear Bellwether?" the bovine warned. The small sheep nodded readily. "Good, the paper?" Bogo demanded. As quickly as he had asked the small lord revealed the piece of affirming parchment from her sleeve, excitedly walking around the large table to him, an effect of her short size being unable to simply reach over it. "Agh, watch the hooves." He groaned at the small grazing of her rougher hooves against the softs of his wrist when she handed him the parchment, noticing the unkept appearance of the nobles hands, an affliction of the winter weather he surmised against the similar state of his own.

"Sorry lord," she apologized, retracting her hoof. "Haven't had the chance to tend my hooves since the attacks." She laughed nervously before stepping back as the powerful lord simply gruffed before mulling over the parchment. In a bored flourish he carefully scrawled the necessary arrangements along the paper, the ink staining it with permanence.

"Thank you Shogun-dono," she bowed again, "I'll make immediate arrangements for our march."

"See that you do, as well as orders of your fiefs lords to pay their taxes _on time_ this year. These conflicts are going to be costly and I expect each noble of the regions to pay their part. Go, Daimyo Bellwether." The lord bowed his head ever so slightly in response earning the first whole smile from the ewe who bowed a last respectful time before the same guard returned to escort her out.

The massive estate was something to behold, and over the years its regal appearance had grown. The Shogun's castle was always lit by lanterns that impressed a well kept garden just inside the gate houses, helping bring a calming countenance to the war capable fortress. Bellwether descended from the front porch to her awaiting guards to the count of twelve large, waiting rams, each emblazoned with her clan's colors of white and gold with the emblem of her authority. Her guards wore unyielding expressions as their weapons were returned to them by the Shoguns own soldiers just outside. A wagon awaited her, her mode of transportation for her journey home.

"So?" The older voice drawled from the other side of the small wagon that awaited her. One of the guards offered a low held hoof in a practiced motion, assisting her in ascending into the larger structure.

"The _Shogun-dono,"_ she spat in a sarcastic tone as the nervous expression she held before melted away instantly. "Reaffirmed my right to rule over Echigo." She began monotonously as she began to rummage through a small box off the side of her seat opposite of the lord on the other side.

"Good, any word on our delays?" The goat, adorned with his own regal robes of whites, greys and blatantly silvers, asked.

"It looks like we won't have to wait as much as we originally expected." She finally found what she was looking for in the small box as her cloven digits returned equipped with a small tanto knife, she brandished it unceremoniously, lacking of any skill or practice. The goat gulped slightly at the movement with a barely held down nervous expression as the ewe drew on a bored one herself. "It looks like the shrew, Big, has died."

"How does that help us? We were relying on him diminishing the shogunates forces?" The goat sighed.

"Patience Salazar-san, the Shogun has informed me that his allies in the fox and wolf clans in the west ambushed and managed to kill lord Big as he returned home at the beginning of winter."

"They wiped out all his forces?" The goat asked incredulously.

"No of course not, Delgato and Fangmeyer's forces were separated and now are in open war against the Shogun's allies in the west, meaning only tertiary forces can aid him when we march south in the spring," she emphasised by wafting the small dagger back and forth with a grin.

"Spring, why so soon? Shouldn't we wait for his forces to be further depleted in the conflict?"

"No," She replied adamantly. "True that if we waited they would have fewer forces in theory, but if given the time the Shogun's son would help relieve his father's loyal allies in the west and we would have to face their combined might. If we separate them now we will only have to face his own personal soldiers and the likes of loyal clans throughout Kozuke, Shimotsuke and whatever planes lords who aren't already firmly indebted to me." Her smirk grew to an impossibly wide and devilish expression, in that moon's glow cast from the small wagons window only helped to accent the demonic expression she held to that goat lord.

"The Shoguns son? Why wouldn't he lead his armies himself?" The goat again tried to swallow against the nervousness he felt at the back of his throat, the sway and rattle of the wagon seeming intent on accentuating his fearful state. Bellwether only seemed to deepen the expression she had, as the ewe slowly, carefully, drove the knife in between one of her own cloven finger. She grit her teeth as she wracked the sinew like digit, blood became noticeable before a small piece became dislodged, _clanking_ metallically to the bottom of the wagon. She picked up the offending item with her free hoof before showing it to him; an incredibly small steel, blade like fixture.

"That is part of the message I need you to deliver to your brother, Daimyo Salazar-sama in Dewa. That as of a few moments ago, I officially committed treason in poisoning the Shogun. Come tomorrow he will be dead and our two clans will officially be traitors to the shogunate." She smiled, tossing the small metal protrusion that had been lodged in her untreated hand only moments before into the same box. She redressed the small crack with alcohol and herbs before wrapping it tenderly. "We finally march to retake the empire that was stolen from my grandfather two decades ago." Bellwether sighed a breath that almost seemed to mirror the decades ascribed in its sheer relief. "Your brother will honor our agreement and name me Shogun of Japan and in turn I will use my military to back his right to the throne as Emperor." She bowed her head ever so slightly and the goat lord felt the sheer waves of ambition that seemed to emanate from the smaller mammal, as he bowed back even lower.

"Of course, Shogun Bellwether. Finally our nation will return to its former glory."

 _Two Years Ago_

 _Seventh of Nigatsu, Haru 1624. Twentieth year under the Bogo Shogunate._

 _February Seventh, Spring, 1624. War Camp, Northern Kozuke._

"Over there!" A loud voice belonging to a large rhino soldier bellowed out, orders to the rabble of peasant rabbits who were hauling surplus swords to a wagon. The colors were slowly returning with trees mostly still barren, despite the tension of a war everyone's spirits were high. Judy was at a loss for her old friend and leader in Shogun Bogo, but his son Elise had already been named the new Shogun of Lionhearts empire.

 _He has a mind for military matters and already rallies his father's retinue._

She began on the small parchment, broken and scattered thoughts and comments splayed the paper. Winters end was met with an already dry spring, a surprising turn of face from the thick snow they had only a month earlier. Wind stagnated, the trees new plumage still thin, though it lacked the sway that spring gusts brought. Instead, the dust kicked up from the busy ashigaru (foot soldiers) outside wafted from place to place by busy feet and working mammals. She recalled the bustling sounds of it from that first nervous moment she met the emperor himself before her journey. She had quickly come to recognize the smells of the different mammals in armor and the dirt that accompanied their marching. _War,_ she quickly noted from the confines of her tent. She had been warned that it would become a familiar sight over the course of their campaign against the traitorous clans within the northern provinces.

 _We'll hurry, be done with the traitors of Bellwether and Salazar soon, Piberius-sama. We will finish them and come to your lands aid as quickly as possible._

She affirmed with a passion, the next line, again a scattering of thoughts and mismatched words, she didn't know what to write. She couldn't' enjoy the colors of the returning spring in the forests just outside the war camp. The combined mights of Kozuke, Shimotsuke, Musashi and assorted clans, swine lords of Kai, and the cervine and bovine lords of the planes of Shinano pledged their aid.

 _The new lord Shogun marches us in advance for a decided and quick victory with our might. We're taking the Nikko Kaido highway to head off the armies of the sheep and goat lords in the north. The northern elephant, rhino and zebra clans assert their aid will be as timely as they can. Upon their arrivals we will number over a hundred thousands, with luck the same force will overwhelm the arrogant northern clans and we will immediately turn the head of our army to relieve your own sieged province and finally settle these traitorous enemies of Lionhearts empire._

She carefully drawled the letters, a poor show of her brushwork. She smiled at the poor writing quality, a product of her large family was the variety of talents despite their nobility. Her own skills resting with her goal; war and the sword with a practiced understanding of battle and conflict. Brian had taken on as her squire, young but talented, he at least had a skill in his brush work.

 _Let's hope this war ends soon, I had a dream of visiting Harima, the towns you spoke of in your vivid stories. The Akashi domain for its foreign foods and and its lavish trades, Himeji for its beautiful foreign inspired architecture since the invasions from two hundred years prior._

She looked over the sprawl of words again, they felt disconnected, impersonal in their addressing of her friend Nick. She smiled, knowing that same smile he so readily adorned whenever she voiced that very fact in their discussions. Not once did he seem to fail to understand her excited state for his stories or her energetic, disjointed way of voicing her thoughts. The fox always took his time in a patient, slow and satisfying answer. She knew her poorly made message would not fail to impress this pattern to him. The roads clearing of the short winters ice left the unfinished Tokaido road to the south a prime method of sending messages to their allied clans in the west. A deciding factor in the decision in writing the barely comprehensible drawl of letters in front of her now. Instead of the curt and professional ones that had been sent to their lords and allies in the west, she became stalwart on the one in front of her, personal in its aim. It was not meant for allies, lords, or families of standing and wealth; No...this one was meant only for her friend and confidant, her ally and companion, that same ronin who had, in such short a time expanded her understanding of the world so readily and quickly.

 _I hope this war ends soon, perhaps we can watch the trees bloom of cherry blossoms in Shigatsu. (April)_

 _Stay safe, Piberius-san._

Her note ended, she mulled over it with a discontentment at its quality before smiling warmly to herself. She folded the tough material, stamped it with her clan's official marks and carefully rolled it to place inside a sealed bamboo stock for its travel.

"Make sure this message gets there," she said with no mistake of the importance coming from her tone. The young cheetah nodded to the powerful lord before receiving his payment and was gone in much the same moment. Judy opened the small flap of the tent to see the large camp of tents that settled in the north of Kozuke; _Tomorrow we will cross the border of Echigo._ She eyed the tall hills and mountains that made up the border to their two provinces, once peacefully crossed many times over by traders, emissaries and envoys… The road was now crossed by armored mammals in seek of revenge.


	3. Chapter 3: Snow and Ash

Zokugawa 2 Chapter 3: Snow and Ash

 _One Year Ago_

 _Twenty-Fifth of Juichigatsu, Fuyu 1624. Twentieth year under the Bogo Shogunate._

 _November Twenty-Fifth, Winter, 1624. Minakami Village, Northern Kozuke._

As the sun went down the air grew bitter, even chilling through the thickest layers of clothes, frost began to coat the ground as now was the season of longer nights. The village was small and host to only a few farmers, as few remained since the war began as soon as the previous winter's snows had melted. In the months since, their trade had dried up with the functional route between Minakami and Yuzawa, the two once neighboring and friendly villages that straddled the mountainous border of Echigo and Kozuke, had all but evaporated. Even though the war was barely nine months along, it seemed like an eternity to those who were living in the small province.

A lone, wandering wolf walked the now vacant shrine of his gods and ancestors, somber in its poorly kept and abandoned state. His wooden geta lightly clacked at the stone walkway that hid itself just under the light drift of quietly falling flakes of frost. Straw hat and shoulders robe helped stave off the slight flecks of winter but the cold would not abate as he made his way into the quiet shrine. Once acting as a trade outpost, the villages population had diminished in the growing number of attacks and raids from the northern province, choices being either death or leaving their familial homes.

The shrine still welcomed the canine, even untended, an aura of the next world and silently observing spirits fell over the wooden structure. It took the wolf less than a few paces to reach the altar at the head of the shrine where so many of his kind and the likes of others had knelt and prayed before him. The cast figure of an attent wolf stood in the center, an image of respectability, loyalty and community were the driving identification of this god; Okami, a creature that was endemic of these beliefs and a figure of punishment should they fail to meet them. He knelt before the appraising figure with his paws clasped together and gently placed them against the top of his muzzle and forehead silently trying to commun his thoughts to the judging deity he now knelt, a hope that his apology would reach them beyond his world. With a final bow and nod he concerted his expression and steeled his nerve, one by one he revealed stacks of dried plant stock from under his coat, piece by piece placing them around the small figure. The smells of tar emanated from the uncorked gourd he carried, layers of the blackened goo doused the dried stock, the arsonist readying a thin but long piece of stick, normally used in the shrine to light lanterns and candles, now the means to an end.

"Forgive me." He spoke uselessly at the appraising, hollow eyes of the statue that he turned away from, the feeling of his unforgivable act looking back at him as he lowered its ember emblazoned end to the tar.

A whistle tore the silence of the room as a sharpened iron tipped arrow impaled his paw, a twisted, pained growl emanated from him as he fell back from the alarming pain now clenched in his free hand. A flame had formed quickly from the small, lit stick when it fell from his paw onto the flammable stock.

"Restrain him!" The voice of Judy ordered with a power to her tone, three wolf guards nodded quickly making their way to the writhing former artisan, "Bring some water, clear the shrine of the tar." she accented each order pointing to the necessary task, her short-bow was held loose in her left paw now, soldiers adorned in the earthy tones of her clan wasted no time listening to her tasks, the figure of her old master; Howlet, stood beside her with a disappointed look.

"A wolf was responsible for the destruction of temples and shrines?" he shook his head slowly in disappointment.

Judy offered him a sympathetic shrug. This was the latest in a series of cowardly tactics that had grown more and more common by the invading Bellwether armies and their dishonorable acts. Present soldiers quickly managed to put out the young and still small fire and detain the offender with ease before they set about heading back to their camp. They walked with a reasonable detail of around fifty of their skilled warriors, a necessary guard detail this far north.

The fires barely cast a glow to the falling snow as they crested the hill of their temporary home. There at the center of the war camp was her personal estate, acting as the headquarters of her forces in the north of Kozuke. The captured arsonist would likely face the consequences of his actions against their respective shrines in the forms of questioning and torture, a task she readily left to Howlet. Judy herself spared few words when she returned to the camp before retreating to her respite within the compound. No servants could be spared in place of warriors, no matter to the warrior rabbit now, the veteran of no fewer than some twenty bloody battles. Piece by piece the heavy armor found itself unceremoniously placed on its stand, dirty but barely affected by the short battle that took place earlier that day, she resolved to tending it later. Instead she allowed herself the growingly rare self indulgence of a bath to wash away the fresh blood that encompassed the exposed layers of her fur or the thick layers of mud and dirt that made a constant uncomfortable presence, caked on the fur of her feet.

She knelt at the small desk, relieved of the wears and stresses on her body throughout that day. She breathed in as contently as these moment offered her in between bouts of fighting incursions throughout the last year, parchment and brush rested in place, prepared as they were for the growing routine of her messages. More than one for each battle she was apart of and not a single one of the more than twenty had seen a reply from the mysterious void of the western bound Nakkasendo and Tokaido highways. Habit had her paw draw the small brush from where it was as she carefully pressed the paper into place, held at each end by small respective weights as she began with a relaxed sigh.

 _The snow fell today, the first of this season. The anniversary of last years same, the one that we both seemed to resolved to dieing, only to find ourselves unable-_

Judy caught the suspicious signs of a smile edging at the corners of her mouth as she lifted the brush from the beginnings of its permanence. Those moments reminiscent of the past, the better times it seemed to offer. Memories since the war had officially started with the first fletchings of battle were less welcome than her younger selves understanding of conflict. Her mind drifted to the the first battle of that war, the day after her first optimistic message.

 _Her eyes were stuck on the opposing creature; a rabbit, around her own age, male, a farmer from the looks of the dirt that still covered his clothes, fresh from the fields she concluded from the mud covered hoe in his paw. Flake by flake the ground was slowly becoming covered, not by snow, instead the remnant ash of the surrounding buildings. The whole of the village around her was their first excursion into Echigo, their army was massive to the small border settlement of Yuzawa, straddled on its west and east side by two cliff sides that surrounded the small village by several hundred yards of plateaued rock faces, at the center of both were large barely garrisoned fortresses. It was nothing personal, no ill was intended for the farmer, his lands were not to be raised or his livelihood put at risk. It didn't matter as he rushed at her, conscripted to fight by the very nobles who held the fief of his land. With a trained motion Judy had disarmed him. "Surrender." She spoke firmly but fairly, and that same rabbit spared no hesitation in kneeling beside his prior 'weapon' and nodding readily at the order. While war raged all around her, soldiers cast in warfare, she felt a simple moment of elation._

Judy noticed her paw was barely, nervously shaking over the paper, no more words had appeared on the message. She sighed setting the brush down, she looked over the barely legible words she had managed so far, little more than a glance before she scrunched up the message and tossed it in her agitation.

 _She resolved to taking no blood in that battle, a fantasy she would later realize, the second assailant; a bull, likely an artisan who worked the anvil from the looks of the smithing hammer he toted. In much the same effort she deflected the attackers instrument and with a slight flourish of her own weapon, disarmed him as well. The same neutral threat and like the rabbit, he nodded in fear and surrendered. For a moment the prospect of avoidable, needless deaths seemed a possibility. Reality was awash in the slight jolt to her side, the very same rabbit clung to her arm holding it tightly in place. "Let go!" She bellowed to the defeated rabbit. Fear was expressed within his eyes as he looked to the bull just in front of her still._

" _Now! Attack her now!" The rabbit screamed out. the moment grew slow and tense as her beating heart instantly recognized the danger. She tried and tried again but was unable to carefully free her sword arm from the restraining farmer. The bull already retook to his weapon, hoisting it high above his head, the weight and the larger mammals strength made no mistake in that its impact would leave her as a sickening stain. She mirrored the same rabbits terror in that moment but resolved to her own life, it was over in a flash. Training and practice could best describe the two assailants conditions now but she knew better in that only instincts served her in that moment. The rabbit only wore an expression of horror for as few seconds it took for his widely opened stomach to leech the last vestiges of life from him, instead the masked countenance his lifeless body wore would plague her in nightmares. The bull faired only slightly better in the image he would leave behind, his arm was gone, a clean cut that relieved him of his weapon and hoof that twice willed harm against her, his neck though was a fount of crimson in the puddle of blood it quickly joined in the ash of the ground forming a viscous, blackened mix._

Judy breathed in and out again staring behind the closed lids of her eyes, meditation had grown more and more elusive to her, the once gentle escape from her thoughts grew more difficult as the guilt weighed on her regardless. She sat back from her desk, the second message had begun to form in what lucid thoughts she had between those moments in time. That was the day she had her first taste of battle and just what it really meant.

Deaths of the villages caste of peasants left no sense of honor or skill in her, instead it only made her feel the worse for why. It didn't matter how hard she tried, fear drove them to fight their invasion, however noble she felt their cause she could not fault them for what they believed was merely defending their homes. One year since and her nerves had grown accustomed to the acts, the need to end a fight quickly and decisively, instead her fur felt growingly coarse in the outset of every battle. A shell in place of fur, a cold external barrier that was not unlike her armor, separating and distancing herself from the acts like the very armor which distanced herself from harm.

" _Fine kills master Hopps!" The charming voice of Bogo boomed, Bogo in that the clan name belonged to his son the new Shogun of Japan. He took to the field of battle in that his actions in it were separated from the cleaving of poorly armed villagers that made it past his tightly formed group of skilled guards. He was every bit the regal figure that his father never wanted to be, the new form of the shogunate and its might. The first of such examples for the Bellwethers treachery was this very invasion and the overwhelming force it administered to the small defensive outpost._

 _While they handled the forces of loyal soldiers within the border village itself, the siege and destruction of the westernmost fortress was left to several warriors of the Shoguns retainer in clan Tusk, an ancient boar clan of Shimotsuke that had remained loyal to clan Bogo for centuries, they hosted a fine retainer of over four hundred trained samurai themselves with thousands of foot soldiers. The eastmost castle was relegated to a pair of loyal cervine clans outside the neighboring province of Shimosa; due east of Shimotsuke, the small province found its wealth in the trade of silk and skilled tailoring, they held only maybe a hundred and a half samurai but a decent host of deer and wolf foot soldiers with even a few bears to bolster their vanguards._

 _The fighting had taken at most two hours before the whole village was claimed, bodies were strewn throughout the once peaceful trade pitstop between the two neighbors. Victory shouts could he heard all throughout the village, one by one their roars grew, even small the victory seemed to hold its taste in the face of Bellwethers treachery only a short month prior._

Judy looked over the newest set of permanently marked parchment. Her feelings were well represented in the inks formations, her brushwork had improved as an effect of its constance over the last year. Her growing impressive retinue of victories had seen the use of messages with the authority of her voice gain importance, Brian as her apprentice and squire was also a trusted asset in the making and delivery of her messages. Words of encouragement and compliment often found their way to her, she couldn't help that they felt hollow. It felt similar in the concise way that she described her growingly mundane messages, she gave an irritated sigh before crumpling the third of such attempts as a message to her former companion.

 _They only held victory for a few moments in the settling quiet before it slipped through their grasp with a scream. It echoed through the valley that made up the pass between Echigo and Kozuke, rebounding off the cliff walls and into the narrow streets in the gorge that made up the border village. As poetic the ash was in its measure of the fallen village, it no longer fell alone. A crashing, wracking figure, that of a soldier's lifeless body thrashed against the cliffside just below the western structure. By the time it finally came to a rest from its violent path, it was only barely identifiable by the tattered haori jacket that was in the colors of clan Tusk, with the noted emblem of two crossed boars tusks emblazoned on it along with spatterings of fresh blood. The army within the narrow village looked up at where it had fallen from._

 _Along with the noon sun that bore down on them, were the colors of white and silver, banners could be seen of the deformed image of clan Salazar, instead blood replaced where the peaceful image of the consumption of wheat grass once was. The whole of the western hillside could be seen like this, fine armors; clean steel, nothing a northern province smith could manage, the finest of which adorned the single goat lord at its center. Soldiers belonging to the Tusk clan, most of which had a varying amount of injuries, while others were propped up by their captors, were knelt along the cliff face in far stretched lines, tantos to their throats._

 _A second crashing thud could be noticed coming from the eastern cliff face, again silence followed the body's descent down with each painful impact it sustained on the jagged, unforgiving mountainside. The falling bodies had caught their attention that they were no longer alone, one by one pained, challenged sounds could be heard following the final thud of the body hitting the canyon's floor. Their eyes, set again by the sun's glare, fell upon the whites and golds of clan Bellwethers soldiers. Their banners bore striking similarity in that the wool in them was now sewn with reds as crimson as the blood they let that day, and not unlike their mirrored counterparts in clan Salazar, the noble samurai of the Shimosa clans were knelt with knives to their throats, their appearance similar, or even worse than those of clan Tusk's._

 _A small ewe, who forwent any armor on the eastern most structure, glared down from her post and took a single moment to raise her hoof while a large sheep just off her right shoulder mimicked the actions with a skilled synchronization. As she lowered her clovine appendage slowly the sheep emulated it in a swifter motion followed by a loud, angry bleet. The que was received all along as each knife unceremoniously and deeply cut at the necks of no fewer than the descendents of twenty noble lines. Screams, gurgles and pained chokes of air followed them as their draining lives were left to the same fate of the two who proceeded them, when the goat and sheep armies threw them over the long fall of the lethal rockside and into the village below._

" _Your armies are ordered to surrender to the rightful shogunate of clan Bellwether!" The nicely armored goat lord on the western structure belted out, his voice was low and thrummed with an oddly raspy, sickly sound._

" _I know you, Daimyo Salazar," the cocky voice of Bogo spoke from amidst his clout of guards, as he followed his comments with a grin. "But I did not know you so inbred to forget your histories. Clan Bellwether has not held the title of shogunate over Japan since some two decades now. You are granted this chance to surrender and aid in the destruction of their treacherous regime or share in their fate and face suppression of your clan at its end!" Judy's face stoned in surprise. The bovine shogun openly mocked the goat lord whose own expression wore that of mild annoyance._

" _Die well, pretender." The sickly voice spoke low yet held a strong presence from the echoes off the cliff side that led directly into the village below. With a flourish of his own hoof the soldiers at the front of their visible spectrum of both oceans of white and gold, white and silver soldiers receded, now in place of lightly armored mammals, perfectly aligned with lightweight armored braces made from lizard hide. Long bows in their hoofs and lightly armored straw hats, the massive ashigaru force drew their bows to the sound of the shoguns own forces gasps and fearful tones._

 _Chaos erupted as each soldier tried for whatever cover they could find. Thin pickets of prior wooden fencing or some structures were useless against the penetrating power of the longbows that fell to the field in heavy volleys, though the luckiest soldiers found refuge hidden with machiya, the slated roofs offering the only protection from the cascading death from above. Judy found refuge, in part thanks to her size, under a fallen soldiers large sloped helm, while the Shogun himself was instantly covered by the massive efforts of one of his guards who hoisted what appeared to be a massive mobile market cart as cover for him. The elephant himself felt the impact of dozens upon dozens of arrows against his own hide, a product of his natural armor as it resisted them to some degree._

" _We must retreat!" Judy shouted out to the young Shogun, in place of the contemplative creature, was the growingly agitating sight of the new Shogun's over-confident smirk._

" _Right master Hopps. Signal to fall back, we'll launch counter attacks and finish them here and now." He motioned his squire within his surrounding guard, the young mammal taking to forming out signals for the soldiers within the village to fall back rapidly._

" _No, lord Bogo-dono, that's not-" it was useless though, as the same guard took to yelling out the orders again and again, louder and louder for the army to rush out of the village. The soldiers didn't so much as hesitate, though many who left the confines of whatever shelter they had to follow the orders to fall back were instantly caught in another volley of falling arrows. The arrows finally let up after maybe the fifteenth loose of flung rounds, by this time the Shogun and his immediate retinue had manage to clear the gate. The quiet that followed the last of the whistling bow shots allowed Judy to take glances up at the cliff side, whose archers fell back despite barely less than half full quivers._

 _At the far end of the village, where the cliffs ended, came the charging waves of the white-gold and white-silver armies, headed by two rhinos of horrifying prowess. A product of what few large mammalian lords existed were the fact that their weapons and armor were unnaturally expensive to make or wield, yet there they stood; two large rhinos clad head to toe in plates upon plates of varying steel. Their massive horns studded with spikes themselves, the two massive creatures charged through the already frightened remnants of the Shoguns smaller soldiers that had made it the furthest into the village, killing absolute dozens in the wake of their nearly unstoppable attacks._

 _Though the Shogun and most of his soldiers had escaped, Judy included, whatever soldiers still trying to get out through the gate of the village began trampling each other to escape from the rhino's coming at them from the opposite side. As they reached the end of their charge the two large soldiers took post in front of the large gate that lead into the village, in effect blocking whatever soldiers remained within the confines of the walls settlement. Soldiers attempted to fight the imposing creatures whatever exposed hides natural resilience quickly proved this inopportune as they went about openly butchering the remaining soldiers. Judy felt awestruck at the sudden turn of events, the village itself had been cleared in an instant and the sporadic long bow shots continued to riddle beyond the walls, with any soldiers within their reach regretting their immediate proximity. The lords were bolstered by their shogun's failure to feel the ramifications of what had just happened, and thusly encouraged, they recovered from their routed formations into battle ready conditions in no time at all. Impressive, Judy concluded, if not for the still impossible prospect of their intended targets._

Judy recalled her useless pleading, her protesting to the Shogun. Everything was set against them save for their sheer numbers. The mountainous, fortress held cliff sides allowed the goat and sheep archers to rain volley after volley upon them if they chose to march. The vanguard of the white and silver-gold armies also was unmovable with the terrain making any idea of flanking or sending cavalry useless in the narrow confines of the village, or by scaling the jagged rock walls on either side. Their own armies comprised in good part of clovine species, but several like her own clan of rabbits and their ashigaru were pawed mammals that did not serve well on the rocky terrain. Several bouts of shameless pleading and several failed attempts to push up against the terrain of the treacherous armies in front of them and the bovine high lord himself finally conceded within the circle of the demoralized faces of his fellow nobles. Coming around on one year since their war had officially started, no more incursions into the northern regions of Echigo or Dewa had served any successes. Instead their armies would later find success in splitting, as Lord Bogo held the main road of the Oshu Kaido with three-fourths of their army, her father Stu and brother James, among their generals.

Judy found herself no lack of glory however, as she now lead the western army that held the road of Nikko Kaido from incursions into Kozuke from the opposing army. Her legend grew with victory after victory against hapless invasions of tertiary forces from the goat and sheep clans of the northern provinces. Outnumbered time and again, she put the military tact she learned from the prior Shogun; Bogo, to use with deft, decisive implementation of her vanguard; A mix of different contributing clans from the central regions, including among them rabbits, wolves, deer, boar and more, swift use of her primarily rabbit ashigaru and their surprising adaptive ability and resiliency, brutal retributions with her cavalry, well suited in their cervine speed and experience in the forests and plains, all proved her abilities against the goat and sheep clans when they lacked the advantage of their mountains.

For their respective feats and loyalty, and at the near extinction of clan Tusk, clan Hopps had risen to a prominent position as the immediate retainer to the Shogun, both political and militant in its motion to help allow Judy's authority in her army at the head of the forces stationed in Kozuke, just outside Minakami.

She looked over her latest attempt in writing, the message now appeared to be a mix of self aggrandizing, or even admonishment of the current ruling nobles poor military decisions. She similarly tossed aside the message with another irritated huff. Her thoughts more easily found their permanence on paper but as coherent as they were, they grew less and less personal, almost like a retelling of the war on their front in place instead of the war around her, or her growing title as the general of the westernmost army.

 _Heres hoping that efforts on your front of this war are better still than our own. Again it looks like our efforts to defeat our enemies quickly have been in vain, and our aid on your front of combat is unlikely._

Nearly two dozen messages and they still lacked the personal quality she wished they could convey. She felt more and more alone with each season that passed, sparing moments she had at home were always brief and usually spent honoring her fallen siblings, of which there was becoming too many. She hadn't seen her father since the separation of the two major forces, in addition to the two being unable to leave their respective forces leaderless for any period of time that could even be considered a reprieve from the conflicts. The sheep and goat armies of Echigo and Dewa never seemed to sleep in their constant raids of the south-central Honshu provinces, always prodding for ground in their endeavor to claim the throne of Japan and reclaim the shogunate in Bellwethers name.

 _We miss you over here...I miss you._

She admitted, a glowing inflection in the form of the blackened ink on the paper.

 _Witty remarks, clever retorts, introspection and decisiveness in equal measures. All the things we seem to lack in the last year, I look forward to your reply and to a time when these conflicts are finally put to rest._

She looked over the short of her latest message. She had grown exhausted trying to fight herself for what she would send, and finally compromised for the simplest details of a day and every effort to leave war out of the confines of her personal message. Judy noted that the moon just outside her window had already finished a good portion of its journey across that night's sky. Finally, she had grown as close to content with the message she now held, sealed, within her paws. With a yawn she gently blew out the lantern and prepared for whatever fitful sleep she could manage before another day of this seemingly endless war.


	4. Chapter 4: As Dark and Still

Zokugawa 2 Chapter 4: As Dark And Still

 _Two Months Ago_

 _First of Hachigatsu, Natsu 1625. Twenty-First year under the Bogo Shogunate._

 _August-First, Summer, 1625. Leaps Estate. Kozuke._

Summer brought with it a sweltering heat, the warmest of living memory, or at least the recurrent droughts made it feel that way. The harvest was growingly unimpressive even for their own fields which benefited from lowland rivers, creeks and lakes, they now resembled the poor quality that several of the other fiefs had been reporting in their yearly stipends. The smell of meat was an affliction of the worsening condition, even with her stomach grumbling, a mix of hunger and natural disgust at the offending scent. Judy, like many within her camp, her species or her order as prey were forced to take to the slightly more plentiful fish rations from the imperial docks of Zootopia. The farms throughout their provinces were being tended by too few paws and hooves, mothers, children and others unable to be afforded to the war effort.

Two years now had left their stocks depleted, or in rice banks in powerful trade provinces, such as Yamashiro, who had banned their holders from honoring withdraws by order of the then Daimyo; Lord Fangmeyer, Judy's own once impressive estate and the produced food stipend were now locked away to rice holders outside her reach due to the continued conflicts or in the form of gold ryu that was spent in unbalanced trades for increasingly expensive koku. This required the difficult choice of reliving soldiers so that they could return to their respective fiefs, to their farms and artisans to their crafts, pardoned by her authority to avoid the repercussions of desertion.

This helped quell the issue of shortage of food supplies while they entrenched ready for more battle, though the loss of soldiers was only barely easier to manage considering what few warriors she still maintained were in constant demand from the Shogun. _Irony,_ Judy thought. The more she won the more often her ranks were torn apart for competent lieutenants and skilled combatants, a facet of Bogo's visibly worsening proclivity for war. Judy looked over to the fish, as appetizing as her fox servant could make it, garnishments and sauces to help dissipate the taste of flesh. She still disliked it, but stomached the flavor all the same as any of the meals afforded.

Her short break home allowed her the luxury of taking her meal in a more comfortable setting; the shade of a familiar, oaken tree surrounded by the farmlands of the now noble family, clan Leaps. A glance showed their once lush lands, the first time they had been unable to meet yearly expectations of stipends. Lack of rain, long winters and just as cruel a summer during war times all combined for a horrible harvest.

Surrounded by her personal guards, the pride of which being her younger brother; Brian who was now fourteen and missing half of his left ear. Horrified herself by the wound, the small brown furred rabbit on the other paw seemed to enjoy the mark of honor from his first experience of battle, an ambush at their camp in the northern plains. From that moment on, the young squire was inseparable from the conflicts, a spectacle that already garnered rumors and attention for his feats in battle. An artifact from the short but unique tutelage from Nick, the unusually talented ronin himself. For two months he bonded with the fox, learning from him the skills that Nick had pick up from the late master Orsa herself. He was younger then, physically and mentally, and Nick admired the familial bond he shared with the young squire who often spent time reading and writing for the inhibited mammal, himself unable with his lack of sight. At first he caught chiding remarks from well meaning soldiers. Brian quickly took to the banter with a challenge, smug as the badger soldier was with his comments, remarks of the like ended as quickly as the blink of an eye it took for the larger mammal to find themselves disoriented and confused from the flat of their back, the smaller rabbit victorious with a challenging grin of his own.

She inhaled through her nose with what relief it still managed to give her, as these moments were sparse but greatly appreciated reprieves from the war that felt so far from the reach of the green grass and wind softened fields. At first she had hoped that winter would grant small moments where the war wouldn't reach them but was quickly proven otherwise when the thickly grown, woolen soldiers simply shrugged off the cold, while even the snow in the northern mountainous passes didn't seem to stop them from their south bound raiding and battles, though it still slowed them down and discouraged some raiding with the still worse footing the terrain offered.

The constant of the droughts seemed to affect them only slightly less than her own side of the war, as several banners had not been seen in the last few battles. An effect, possibly of Judy's own making, as spies were mobilized, discovering and corroborating the rumors and stories of Bellwethers own clan being responsible for several of the attacks, thefts and arsons on some of the northern clans rice stocks. Carefully planned couriers were dispatched and the intended result appeared to be the reduced forces of their enemies. It greatly helped balance the numbers as less than a fourth of the forces of the shogunates _loyal_ vassals had come to their aid and answered their call. Several -understandably- were experiencing heavy starvation throughout their lands, they sent whatever they could offer from spices and silks, to linens and armors. Still, Judy felt a smile sweep across her face as the attacks grew fewer and longer in between, and she felt in her core that the war was coming to its end... soon.

Judy grasped at the moment of hope, fearful of losing it in her day of relaxation and daydreaming. She quickly took to a second small table in front of her, the set parchment being the latest of her series of messages. She couldn't say for sure how many she had written, having lost count months before. Looking back, they felt like a chronicle of the stages of war, an almost historical assessment of her personal dealings within it and all her thoughts encompassed on them. She moved to wet the brush, her thoughts taken away with her, her motion lacking dexterity when she accidently knocked over the small well of ink. Her reactions served to be even more comical, as she managed only to catch the bottle top-sided, its contents pouring liberally across and through her paw, before puddling just under it on the ground. "Judy-sama?" came a friendly tone from her loyal guard, her friend, her brother, Brian. He had grown professional and curt, and at times she missed his childlike, innocent demeanor as it reminded her of simpler, calmer times. She began to giggle while her younger brother tilted his head curiously. "Master Judy?" he asked more cautiously in his confusion.

"Just being clumsy, don't worry Brian-san." She answered with a surprising ambivalence, she stared at the ink soaked paw that took on a growing dark hue as the liquid saturated the fur and its familiar appearance.

 _That Same Moment_

 _First of Hachigatsu, Natsu 1625. Twenty-First year under the Bogo Shogunate._

 _August-First, Summer, 1625. Northern Taka. Harima._

The air was heavy and humid, the northeast bound winds bringing the salted air from the ocean with it. The heat coming with the sea breeze was compounded further by the marsh like terrain of the almost uninhabitable northeastern region of Taka in Harima that bordered the two warring provinces. The conditions were inconsequential once the fighting had begun. Since the sun had risen, the sight of banners in blacks and reds collided with the likes of banners in oranges and greys, the field had tapered from lines of warring factions into singular duels amongst the broken, battered remains of warriors. Again clan Fangmeyer and their rebellion had pushed further into the reputable coastal province of Harima, where clan Wilde and their loyal vassals made them pay a tremendous cost for each step of ground the tiger clan and their allies marched.

Bodies were marred by dirt and blood, pelts of red, orange or assorted colors were barely recognizable in the piles they formed, well within the thousands before the sun even reached its peak. Wolf, lion, tiger, fox, and countless other various and vicious species were as predatory as they could be for the ground beneath their feet. They clashed onward in a brutal showing of superiority, proudly hoisting their sigils and flaunting them across the horizon line with undue veneration. One, still living figure at the forefront of the battle, held himself aloft over the thickly pressed mud around him with tired legs and weary arms. The murky terrain that crusted over every layer of his armor, the thick linen fabric of his hakama weighted, his emblem no longer visible on the breast of his haori, the white embroidered visage just as covered in dirt and grime as the rest of his amalgamated form. Exhaustion wracked his frame, loud sounds rattled around him as his black tipped ears shot from one offending noise to the next, this was the best sense left to him when he pulled himself up into a crawl. The sounds of clashing steel, war cries of the weary and the guttural sounds of flesh being tenuously parted in severing slashes.

"I expected… More?" Both ears marked his regal, tiger opponent for importance, no longer following the surrounding battleground, they settled on the mocking, challenged tone in front of him. A width of the field had opened up to the two samurai. Thick footfalls fell into the ground in front of him, heavy in each time he lifted his larger hindpaws. So the featureless soldier rose, his form taking to its silhouette; long tail at the end of auburn fur, tipped in black like a brush before its task. Proudly he stepped to his full height. He was tall among his species, _alpha…_ an informal title granted for his nobility and his parentage.

The blinded fox tapered his breaths defiantly at his present enemy only a couple paces ahead of him. The mud he was only moments before clamored in dislodged by its own weight and fell in unceremonious chunks to the ground. The plates of his spaulders shown by the sun's light overhead, in it revealing the image of the red fox of clan Wilde, making itself visible in its gleam. The armor was deeply, intricately etched and embroidered, fine craftsmanship for the clan risen from swordsmiths. He moved to begin to clear away portions of the mud, revealing an unmistakable set in every part. From his similarly charcoal hued hindpaws that steepled in the muck -cleanliness having no place in combat- to his helm whose crimson face mask ended at the nose of his muzzle.

"Gaaah!" The tiger adversary roared in rage at the loss of his patience, the fox reacted in kind at the sound of his moving armor, bereft his sight. The two noble warriors clashed with single slashes traded in that moment among the chaos. Steel met steel for only an instant, exemplified by their wills when the swords settled into their respective stances again. The tigers sword of predator irons was finely forged and spoke to this fact in the sound it made. The fox's sword knew no equal in its melody, red hewn handle cradled the steel that did not speak, it instead whispered breathless a song, the makers mark of clan Wilde just above its guard as its resonating sound overtook the tiger lord's own proud weapon.

The guttural snarl of jealousy the tiger lord let out brought a smirk to the greying fox. He couldn't see them but he knew the colors of the grey and orange uniformed mammal in front of him. The voice he also knew was that of Daimyo Fangmeyer, or as present the high-lord's son when he took that mantle by force from his father almost a month ago, heir in birthright and blood, an ancient tradition held by the powerful clan that ruled from their seat of Edo in the west. The tiger was known for his rage and in that moment it again took its place on his countenance as he lunged -snarling and infuriated- for the fox. An enraged animal was as predictable as they were dangerous, the fox warrior knew. The first slash was predicted, parried and followed by another that again, he moved to administer his sword to block but the form of his opponent was refined and still in its prime, neither property the weathered warrior himself could claim to be.

The vulpines untrained sense of sound caught the crack of thunder, it roared loud in succession, his knowledge quickly told him they were allied rifles but his instincts warned him too late for the mistake of his wavering attentions. The loud sound left him no chance to parry the next accompanying slash the tiger performed, to his surprise he felt the impact against his studiously prepared blade. He wasn't given a moment to be grateful though as a preceding slash met just above his greaves cutting between the chain covered joints at the back of his knee. He grit his teeth and snarled before lashing out in the direction of the would be assailant, no impact on his blade before his right leg gave out, forcing him to kneel again in the mud.

His hearing returned with a ringing sensation, the first prevalent sound being the smug snicker at the edge of the tigers tone when Fangmeyer scoffed at him. His motion was tactful and slow as he raised his sword in the direction of the opposing warlord, the distance it offered, he knew, wouldn't be enough if Fangmeyer chose to press the advantage. He was left in a worthless stalemate, the tiger seemed to revel in his pain but would not allow him to try and better his own chances by clearing the mud from his visor or clasping his freshly cut leg shut to hinder the bleeding.

"I'm so disappointed, all these years I really thought this moment would be more satisfying," the tiger sighed. For all he said, Wilde could tell by the way the tiger was toying around in the fight, from the way he moved to extend his own suffering with intentionally non-lethal strikes. A second volley echoed to which the foxes ears instinctively sought out the alarming sound, before he had the chance to even react to his mistake his wrist gave a sickening crack under the grasp of the tiger, forcing him to drop his sword. He held his tongue, fighting to avoid the groans of agonizing pain he felt, the very sounds his enemy wanted from him. He felt himself lifted from the ground against his protesting, broken appendage before; for the second time in their duel, his body was torqued into the mud with a painful throw from the tiger.

He felt the sensations of his limbs blip out for a moment, a solitary, horrifying moment of unconsciousness as his body listlessly thrashed in its impact with the mud before his mind returned to him, fighting through the pain he felt radiating from his body. His chest heaved with shallow rapid breaths, his wrist, he felt at the way it twinged was beyond use, his legs were sore, among them the sharp pain on the right one that was cut as warm blood seeped from it further down on his leg. His stomach tensed against growing discomfort from its own forming bruises and whatever breaks or cracks he would only guess were under it's surface. He continued to grit, constantly wanting to open his eyes to assess the situation and the damage but knowing he couldn't. Still, he clenched his jaw and huffed breaths through the vents of his snarling fangs, the tiger again just looming over him with the sound of the same snide scoff, without vision he could still imagine the creatures arrogant smirk.

"Lord Wilde!" his ear turned to the sound. "Over there, protect high-lord Wilde!" The order came loud and clear and Fangmeyer roared in fury, the plates of the tiger's armor could be heard as he raised his clenched paw, sword at the ready. He prepared his final strike on the awaiting opponent, but was cut off by single, hurried rifle shots, so close and loud that his ears ached and the heat from the black powder was felt on his fur. The tiger snarled and staggered, his claws digging into the mud, he took heavy foot falls back towards his side of the battlefield, fleeing from the approaching soldiers and their ensuing black powdered rounds.

He could hear several soldiers surround him, garrisoning him behind a line of skilled warriors, the front line of their army. "There you are, we lost you in the fray." The voice of the wolf lord said, propping his friend up, earning him a heaved, pained moan in the process. Finally given the chance he removed his helmet, having some trouble lifting away the mask from his muzzle. With his good paw he quickly dislodged the mud that encased just under its surface. Cream colored fur on his lower jaw met auburn fur of his upper jaw, both fading into greyer tones at where his dried lips met, he cleared the dirt from his eyes carefully. He opened his lids cautiously, gold speckled green orbs looked over the field statically, then at his old friend, Daimyo Snarlof. "Daimyo Wilde, why did you leave your guard... John?" The wolf lord asked with furrowed brows, quickly realizing quickly he only had the minimal attentions of his friend, who looked around franticly.

He looked growingly concerned where he expected relief in being saved, "Lord Snarlof; My son, have you seen Nick?" Wilde rasped out, wincing at the pain in his chest. "He was last seen around here?" The tone was worried, as fearful as John Wilde always was when it came to the subject of his son, years of the boys unknown path as a ronin had caused that paranoia. He looked up from their place at the decimated eastern vanguard, the surrounding guards and soldiers successfully pushing the opposing forces back further along the hillside. Victory was close to being claimed by their side that day, but when he glanced over the field he only found a swath of bodies of their flanked army amongst a sea of white feathered arrows. "Have you seen him, is he safe?" John begged, Snarlof quickly steeled his expression at the possible realization " _If Nick was in their ranks-_ "

An unskilled sea of white feathered arrows were the enemies reply to their stalwart hold, it was rare for any predator to wield a bow, the feline species had the often forgettable ability to retract their claws. This reduced the chances of accidentally cutting the bow string and gave them the unusual advantage to use bows,though even then it was uncommon. The predator clans and noble families within the western provinces more commonly prefered the skill of their blades, while rifles saw use among their ashigaru, adopting them from the invaders they had warred against over the last couple hundred years. This one time though they made the mistake of doubting that longbows would be used, the repetitious nature of the longbow allowing a more constant volley that punished their hold of the field. Their own rifles which after single shots acted as long spears that they used to hold the line of the larger mammalian army.

Snarlof took another look around the field, offering him a moment to correct his expression, a hope it would be enough to convince the distraught warrior, "I'm sure he's fine John," he encouraged his old friend "You're a mess, let's get you back and get your wounds tended," immediately the fox lord prepared to argue. "The enemy is routed, once the field is cleared i'm sure he'll make his way back to camp." He said as reassuringly as he could, he didn't even believe himself, but the fox lord who was always so keen on the tones of others just nodded, so willing to grasp at whatever hope he could find. Between their personal guard and the pressing of their front line they had no trouble falling back from the battle. Wilde hobbled with help from the wolf lord who tried to avoid any telling sights of the decimated eastern vanguard, the all but destroyed vanguard that was tasked with holding its line against the tiger lords attempts to route them with their powerful feline cavalry.

Less than a hundred paces from where Daimyo Wilde was led away from the field lay the conclusion of his inane excursion into that damned easternmost warfield, there rest a helmet. Black-layered plates met at a crest of the moon at the front, an honored symbol of the wolf clan's dojo and their species as nocturnal mammals. The long protective portion meant for the muzzle met at a visor, unique in that it did not act to shield the eyes from the sun, but instead the visor seemed to entirely cut off whatever view its wielder would have, useless to its intended owner's eyes. Instead it had green markings painted in place of where his eyes would have been. The helm was instantly recognizable in the set it mirrored, embroidered and impressive in its design, it made no mistake that it belonged to the line of clan Wilde, but its red facetings were not alone in their dark amber hue.

Beside the helm rest an arm, lifeless and without motion. It's exposed auburn fur faded at the end of a paw that was as dark and still as blackened ink. His body still warmed by the summer sun that barely met a challenge in the noon clouds overhead. Awash in the dotting remnants of arrows whose fletching acted like that of guiding beacons to the waves of fallen samurai. He would never be able to convey the messages of a rabbit a world away or take to the task of its heartfelt reply. Death instead took him to the next life peaceably, the expression that marred his pristine lifeless countenance was one of contentment and pride in the smile that adorned his muzzle, a visible yellow sheen seen just at the edges of barely open lids in their final resting state.


	5. Chapter 5: A Battle Alone?

Zokugawa 2 Chapter 5: A Battle Alone?

 _Hours Before The Battle (The Prologue)_

 _Twenty-Fifth day of Jugatsu, Aki 1625. Twenty-First year under Bogo Shogunate_

 _October Twenty Fifth, Fall, 1625. Farmlands, Northern Kozuke._

Everyone in their outlying camp was already up, about and performing their usual morning routine; checking their tarnished and weathered gear, from lacquered armor to their naginata. Their stocks of food stores which were (as usual) in low supply, wild growths of berries and other vegetation's to the forestry just west of them helping stave off any imminent starvation with varying levels of success with their scavenging parties. Judy took the chance to stretch her legs in a habitual morning walk, the waking sun's rays threatening warmth in place of the shade the eastern hills offered their valley bound encampment. She stopped praying for rain as the season passed, it no longer offering the benefit to their crops this late into the year. Taking in a relaxing breath through her nose she enjoyed what could well be some of the last scents of autumn, vested glances around at the last hues the fall season proudly showed in its oranges and reds.

Ending days of the month of the gods had her soldiers in high spirits, their victories attributed to all lines of kami (gods), from the wolf deities for their unity and loyalties to the rabbit gods of home and of course the fox spirit of Inari for their crops and worldly success. Blessings in whatever form they could manage in spite of the worsening condition of the war, though hungry they did not starve, outnumbered and poorly armed they still measured themselves as victorious.

Her steps carried her from one quieted set of dirt underpaw to the next, she walked the length of the encampment, the days slowly making up their minds on winter in its cold instead of the competing warmth of the earlier of fall. The morning's sun brought with it a rolling fog from the east that bathed the low valley in an eerie mystery.

Calls for aid with the surrounding clans were growing continually quieter. Brian, having assisted in the task of writing the short, courteous requests for whatever provisions could be afforded to them and reading for the expected, empty-promised replies. Even the once vaunted power of the greedy golden ryu no longer met its market value in rice. Bad news came in the form of two fronts; the first being, Shogun Bogo having no decisive victories over the outspoken, self named _Shogun_ in the rebelling Bellwether clan along the Oshu Kaido highway. Even still she couldn't help but feel that her already barebones militia of former farm hands barely registered as an army despite their constant success in battle. Stretched to their limits they had already surrendered to rations in fish, untasteful as it was it served her divisions growing ranks of whatever predators within marching distance still came to the call of their land and shogunate.

Howlet, the first to so proudly take up arms at her side was soon followed by others as her legend grew. Replenishing her numbers with loyal soldiers who adamantly opposed the vigilant prey espoused ranks of the shogunate that Bellwether promised a return to. A testiment to their determination, rusted armor and blunted blades they learned fight after fight that iron plates still held and dulled blades still cleaved when in the hands of capable mammals. Judy felt proud at the showing of skill in her host, where the war's beginning largely played at the numbers and capability of her enemies she found that even in their smaller stature, each of her soldiers now counted for two, maybe three of her enemies own. They had proven this in full with each outset conflict, even outnumbered they triumphed time and again. Experienced soldiers no longer making up the bulk of the silver and white clothed armies of goat lord salazar, the same ones that were ordered to shatter her hold over the Nikko Kaido highway. Instead of samurai and skilled veterans of conflict or war were more and more young, less trained ashigaru with each battle, conscripted tenants who marched into war unprepared and wholly outmatched. Routed several times by her imposing cavalry, their fabled archers useless with their lack of knowledge of the hills and fields of Kozuke to which Judy promptly punished them for each and every time. She suspected that Bellwether, much like her own high lord was demanding the more skilled soldiers in her campaign directly against the shogun himself. But still their soldiers met her forces with numbers and provisions that she couldn't claim her own armies possessed, she was winning every battle yet was losing the war on this front against the trials and tribulations of starvation and despondent and glutinous high lords who seemed to lavish in the aid of food and steel from their remaining loyalists.

Judy continued her morning walk, the sound of the dirt just under her sandals helping to drowned out the louder noises of the bustling smiths and assorted artisans with its rhythm. Once a social mammal she felt less and less communicable with each passing day among her station. The moments of peace in the chaos of war felt nice and assuaging while back at her tent, her small table where she felt as much as half of her day or more was lost to, she knew what waited there.

" _Send more soldiers,_ " shogun Bogos generals would request by courier.

Judys reply, "No," in no uncertain terms.

Another would read, " _Hold the northern border._ "

And again Judy replies, "No." Though her responses were more eloquent, better written with reason and excuse. Her communication with her brothers, sisters and her father still in the host of the shogun's army told of how he frivolously replaced soldiers that he lost in poorly planned raids on the enemies lands; or charging into the lines of deftly armored sheep soldiers who held fast with lethal lines of yami speared defenses and punishing long bow divisions that they failed time and again to counter. In light of this and numbed by two years of countless victories, she began to enjoy the use of the word, "No," so simple and yet it benefited her so abundantly.

"No," she responded and she kept the remains of her armies from the constant bombardment of requests for her finest elite soldiers to replace their own.

"No," and again she kept what resources allies from the western cervine provinces offered to her in honor and respect.

"No," she surrendered the cindered northern expanse of Kozuke that the sheep and goat armies had already ravaged, instead fleeing her provinces peoples to the safety further south. The benefits were tremendous in that their enemies clovine mammals now had to march the open fields of countless abandoned farmsteads instead of their hit and run tactics from the safety of their northern mountainous regions. Meeting them on open field then running them down as they fled had lead to her most potent victories in the prior two years of warfare, now they were resigned to greater casualties for their assaults, each battle growingly more lethal on their ranks numbers, no longer enjoying the benefit of fleeing or routing without utter destruction. Still, Judy felt uneasy as her path of a morning walk lead her back to the dreaded confines of her entrenched tent, sitting just at the center of their war camp.

The canvas moved out of her way as easily as it always did, eerily, it seemed to welcome her with a steaming cup of tea still waiting where she would sit, seducing her with its knowing comfort which would give way to the torment of the busying task of a commander to her desk. She sat, admiring the familiar herbal brew that still brought a smile to her face despite its knowing entrapment, and thus beginning of the more menial requirements of her day. A single message still remained open, facing up with worrying information stained in malignance and ink. At first when she received the regal note from Kyoto just a week ago she was ready to throw it out. Instead rumor of its contents quickly swelled in those who knew it with paranoia. First her closest lieutenants and fellow nobles and whoever could be trusted with its knowledge. The council of Howlet and Brian quickly revealed to her that it affected all within her entrenched encampment and in light of this all knew of its contents promptly.

Fangmeyers message, the new highlord having relieved his father of the position via claw and blood; it read of his renewed campaign against the shogunate, the first of his promises being fulfilled in the vengeance upon the fox clan of Harima, the slaying of Daimyo Wildes one and only heir. As eloquent as her retelling of the messages material the note itself held no formalities or respects, instead replaced with shameful statements that were unbecoming of so old a clan. The taking of the northern border of Harima mirrored her own lands having sequestered themselves to the smaller confines of their capital city, but despite all the ramifications of war the approaching threat of the two year delayed march of the combined forces of Fangmeyer and Delgato. Messages from clan Wilde confirmed the the state of their losses that Fangmeyers message told of. Where Kyoto offered the benefit of the quickly received message via courier on the highway, messages from Harima still arrived in slow pace from the docks of Zootopia. They spoke of how they had begun to lose an alarming range of land to their enemy, instead entrenching themselves further into their deeply defended castles and assorted defensive structures, engaging in ambushes instead of open conflict. Her own experience as a commander granted her insight into their defensive military tactics. Patrols of soldiers and small swift raids were the makeup of the front of her war, rarely the confines of massive battles that history reminded her of from illustrious old paintings and wood carving that made up a large portion of her lessons under the prior shogun Bogo.

Instead Judy saw a familiar smile against a translucent auburn silhouette. The face of the heir of Harima that she had after so many years learned the fact of the kind foxes regal parentage. The young fox lord who she recalled that disseminating moment under that old oak, entirely crushing her prescribed understanding of the " _dangerous, conniving, selfish"_ species of red fox.

" _Dangerous?_ " She asked herself at the choice word used in seldom respectful but still overheard conversation, looking over Fangmeyeres threatening message and the admitted slaying of the fox in her memory. "No," she concluded from the smile she recalled the noble son wearing as he played tag, regardless of the stature or lineage of the Leaps family she still remembered that illusion shattering carefree demeanor he wore as she walked over that hill, expecting only to find friends to play with on that hot summer day.

" _Conniving?_ " She continued sorting the message into its usual place within her head, reading over it for whatever new, telling information she could glean from it as a commander with a renewed promise of approaching war, compartmentalizing her emotions from its value as information. "No," her thoughts returned to the young tod, his emotions on his sleeve with no greater conspiracy than her own intention to find others, as any child would, to play with. Company and the enjoyment found in it, as he played their assortment of games, understanding and forgiving in the diminutive way their antics emulated and depicted the predators of the games as " _bad_ ," regardless he indulged their playing with a warming good nature, his friendly personable attitude she recalled even slowly wearing down his stubborn friends who had come with him, the white furred fox and black furred wolf succumbing to join in the fun themselves. The three nameless predators, having served her memories well all these years in how well she could recall them. Later she didn't even realize she was alone in the company of that same fox, in the shadow of an old oaken tree, again not eliciting any more suspicion than any other kid with buoyant excitement in their game of hide and seek, even invading his hiding place within the trees shaded roots without meaning to.

" _Selfish?_ " The final question arriving as she set down the somber message again, two or three times a day she looked over it convincing herself it held more to tell. She came to the realization that she just felt in some way guilty for Wildes heir, forced into an unnecessary, avoidable war not unlike herself. _Selfish_ being the last word she could find to describe the child in her memory, their patient match of hide and seek lasting quite a while into the evening. Their discussion of what futures they wanted for themselves and for others, herself seeking to prove her kind capable amongst the long standing families and clans of ancient, honored bloodlines. A warrior's path was a product of that and she readily and skillfully took to the katana, the naginata and even the bow despite her size. Where that tod; He seemed as discontent in that avenue and all it encompassed, " _Dangerous, conniving, selfish,_ " the three describing words being the founding things he aimed to omit from himself and prove against the toughest of rumores adorned on the auburn species. He sought out a future that would set himself apart from such descriptions and received no such chance.

Judy looked over to a blank parchment of her own, nearly two months it sat blank never repurposed it sat as a reminder. No reply came from her friend; Nick of clan Piberius in the west, and with the news of their latest defeats addled her with the somber realization that her messages to the ronin had long since turned into a self indulgence. Each, a message to a creature that felt more and more like a figment of her machinations, a journal that brought her the illusory sense of company when her thoughts grew darkest and heavy. The longer her messages went without reply made the choice to knowingly tell herself that her friend still lived more and more difficult in its ability to convince her despite her desperate need to do so.

Suddenly the canvas entrance of her tent was thrown open and in its place stood Brian, "Judy-sama, urgent news!" He shouted in his hurry, "Another division of Salazar's soldiers were seen marching south a few miles northeast of here," he informed readily, beside him was the scout she assigned to watch over that very region, confirming the certainty of the attack. They sat a moment staring at each other, still a shock at the suddenness of the information.

"Right, inform the elites and ready the vanguard to march immediately," she replied, and just like that her short break was already over with the renewed call to war. Whatever comforting thoughts of friends and family never appearing to have the luxury of time for the rabbit commander of the motley forces of Kozuke and so, as any time before she settled into the role of the rabbit general steeling herself into a confident expression.

 _She turned to block but miscalculated in her distraction when the large ram smashed the brunt of his naginata into her weapon, the force knocking the katanas protective position out of the way. Every moment in the nightmare of her final moments played, coarsely in a slow state of motion, each second accompanied by the bellowing of a warhorn off the western hill. Her instincts still warned her, despite her new awareness of the fight her own body seemed to move in the same pace as the surroundings. In the exact order as her fight was she was doomed to knowing the mistakes she would make in what happened next as the ram smashed his horned head into her sending her cascading along the ground. It was painful but not as much as she recalled, instead she felt the impact dulled as if time had already healed it leaving instead a soft reminder of it._

 _Most disappointing was the cocky grin the ram had as he stood over her in what semblance of victory he claimed. The slow way he laughed at her defeat, mocked her in his words meanwhile all around them the war raged on, the forces in white and silver were backed by waves of demons of blackened carapaces and bladed paws that sprinted just alongside them in their war cries matching the echo of the bellowing warhorn. She raised her sword to the same recollection of its light hold, the once familiar sword had grown foreign to her till the realization of the memory caught up with her. Furrowed brows in confusion she looked over to it, there in earning the newest bout of laughter from the large ram that had disarmed her. Empty where the honed edge once was, barely shards or splinters of steel remaining, her once proud sword that had been forged of the finest metal that could be found within Kozuke was now gone. Distraught at her loss, as soul rending as it was, reflecting herself-her own spirit in its defeated countenance._

 _She looked up again to the ink like memory of the ram that would take her life. Defiant but defeated she awaited the final strike her opponent was fated in that moment to deliver, shaded by the form of a demon of war that followed his motions in a haze of black and red. As eager to meet her in death as the mammal he mirrored was in life. His form grew sharper now than it was when she first lived it, this time as she looked over the figure, it appeared different, missing in details yet more vivid than before as if seeing them for the first time in clarity. The slow state the memory relived in allowed her an unfettered view this time. Blacks of carapace like demons now more mundane and mammalian in their lacquered plates just beside the silken pleats of thickly woven war kimono. The red maw of the creature still shown of blood, if only a single drop rolling from the red plated mask that covered the creatures face. A Tengu? She thought to herself taking a renewed view of the monsters canine like frame. Along the telling muzzle her curiosity grew and with it a new unexplained feeling replacing the one of fear from just moments before it. The demons downward slash surprised her now as she could bring herself to imagine its path that it slowly descended a finely forged katana unto the unaware ram and not herself, her focus though fell on the tengus final revealed features. There at the end of the muzzle, framed in the war mask were green eyes._


	6. Chapter 6: The Fallen Their Fate to Rise

Zokugawa 2 Chapter 6: The Fallen, Their Fate To Rise

 _Drip…_ _Drip… Drip…_ Came the sound, again and again, as the wind torn rains battered against the tent. The trickle making its way past a small tear in the canvas fabric, pattering into the small puddle that it formed where it fell in a corner. Judy already knew she wasn't dead. She knew it because, to her, that moment was too...

 _Too calm._

 _Too quiet._

 _Too serene for the afterlife._

The gentle sound of dripping water continued to drum a mesmerizing rhythm, its constant sound lulling her back into a deep, restful sleep. Twice she awoke with a start, fearing for the worst but instead being welcomed by that same. Lonely. Cold. It was always followed by that familiar musical like tune of a late autumn downpour and not so subtle thrashing of the tent against its supporting wooden rods.

She spent a short while gauging her injuries and feeling the limits of her body. The first thing she noted as she moved to feel the extent of the damages was the bruising, the aching of her joints, fresh cuts. The second she realized, was their dulled conditions. Cuts carefully cleaned along her paws. Bruises tenderly wrapped in linens and -from the smell- treated in medicinal ointments. Finally mustering enough strength, she opened her eyes. Expecting the brightly lit mire of her onlooking captors in the stares of the cocky guards that watched over their catch… nothing. _Nothing,_ she noticed again when she blinked, night having claimed whatever light she expected, the tent only being lit by the whispering ember of a gently dancing candle sat just beside where she laid. No guards, no grins, just that same cold alone and the sound of wind, and the rhythmic pattering of the rain.

Looking around cautiously she began to take in her surroundings. She recognized that it was, in fact, her own personal tent, her captors having treated her within her own encampment. A small, kneeling pillow rested just beside her bed. Beside it was a table with an assortment of containers and a cup. It smelt strongly of root plant and barks, Judy's nose twitched as she struggled to make out other scents hidden beneath the smell of mint. A small rag sat in a dish just beside it, used to administer the medicine from the looks of it, she doubted her own ease of compliance while unconscious. Looking around the next thing to catch her eye, further across was her weapon stand, more worrying confirmations of her incarceration. _Empty,_ without so much as her tanto, her wakizashi. The rack was nothing more than an empty display of stained wood save a bow standing next to it. _Useless without arrows_ , she concluded.

She began thinking over whatever assets were left available to her. The rabbit shaped stand just beside it held portions of her armor. The marks on plated pieces helped put together a seemingly quiet puzzle of her latest battle. Even washed recently the lacquered pieces shown battle scars. Slashes from long spear and sword, dent from horn and hoof and missing rings in the chain links of the mail parts between the steel spaulders or tears in the midsection of the thick silken kimono. Looking down now, instead of just feeling, she could better see her condition. A thin yukata covered her modestly, as white as the fabric that covered simpler wounds along her legs. Pulling back the collar she was able to see the extent of some of the ointment soaked bandages that wrapped wholly around her chest. With a heavy inhale she felt the wincing pain of her chest as it expanded with the breath. _No breaks,_ she hoped from the dulled feeling. Her arms were carefully wrapped the same, primarily focusing around her paws, she could feel the cuts and lighter bruising along her digits. The slight twinge as she clenched and unclenched her paws, a reminder of how hard she held her sword and the heavy paces she put it through-

She twisted around where she sat, quickly looking back at the stand, her katana was missing as well. Slowly the memory returned to her and she could recall that horrible final fight. She could relive each moment, each sound of the metal cracking and shrieking in protest. It was the only one of the three empty slots on that weapon stand who's vacancy was unquestionable. No decorum in the manner she cursed that nameless ram.

Judy resolved to standing, in an already sat forward position was the first step in achieving this. The bandages held well in place and the pain was manageable as she moved to put her knees under herself. Her motions weren't the most dexterous but eventually she stood on surprisingly steady legs.

Slowly and as silently as she could she made her way towards the front, she moved the small flap out of the way to peek outside. A draft of wind instantly struck her as she imposed. Darker than she expected, fires in the distance were few and far between, the soldiers surrounding it too poorly lit to place but all much larger than rabbits, her face contorted into one of contemplation at the elongated forms that surrounded the light offered by the small pires. She wondered why it was so dark, where all the guards-

"Ahhhh... "

Came the long winded drawl, barely a pace from where she stood. Her heart skipped a beat as the rows of bright teeth shown against a darkened jaw. The nearly invisible soldier just beside her tents entrance yawned. A massive maw of fangs on display as the guards tongue rolled out of his mouth, he relaxed into stretching his body in a showing of muscle and sinew that was nothing like the prey species of Salazar or Bellwethers forces. Just like the first a second midnight hued silhouette yawned in response to the first guard, a contagious aspect as his own teeth shown clearly. Judys eyes focused rapidly in response to the thundering rate of her heart beat.

 _These aren't Salazars forces._ Judy realized as she carefully watched the pair. The two large feline species in front of her being key to this revelation, Daimyo Fangmeyers message rang true in that moment. The wave like form of demons upon that hill in her shallow recollection of the battle suddenly making sense. Muddled memory of the clans colors of blacks and oranges reminiscent of their tiger stripes as they descended the field in a wave of death not just upon the small battalion of Salazars forces, but also that of hers. Looking up from the taller place her tent settled within that valley, her eyes grew in worry. What few tents her own soldiers possessed would take up a small portion of the valley, but now they went on that same distance several times over. An array of the encampment battered by the rain of the night, dotted with fires to warm the massive host of soldiers that now took up her armies position nestled along the hillside, so many in fact that they no longer held to the limitation of the small valley, instead going over and beyond it. She backed up into her tent, taking in the new of information that suddenly bombarded all her senses. Whatever delays travel of information had, their march was so utterly blinding, Fangmeyers forces would have had to annihilate the western allies of the fox and wolf clan, it seemed impossible. The overly aggressive tactics of Daren Fangmeyer being the best way she could justify the speed they would have had to go east. Well in excess of tens of thousands of medium sized sword-mammals could fit in the vast array of tents she saw. Dotted night pires being sparsely needed for warmth, the feline species having the advantage of nocturnal vision, allowing them a minimal footprint of light in the dark.

Judy knew, If this army was capable of marching onto Kozuke without them knowing then the Shoguns spies were likely just as unaware. Struck from the east while they were preoccupied with the forces to the north it would allow Delgato and Fangmeyer to take the core of Japan. She steeled herself for what she had to do next, honor bound she would have to make it to Shimotsuke before the encroaching invaders.

Judy noted the thick mud under paw as she made for her escape, the rain making the tumultuous ground thick and difficult to step through. It was even colder than inside when the wind that was alongside the downpour now freely lashed at herself, her yukata joined by her haori jacket; the only quickly collectable piece of clothing she had time for as she began her escape. She passed row after row of occupied shelters, stretching on for farther than she cared to believe as she moved along with quieted steps. The rain offered itself as a gift from the gods in that moment as she rounded her first row, deterring larger patrols who instead hid under the sparse awnings of tents or the warmth of open fires as well as making her unskilled paw steps even quieter. Stationed guards and patrols were still plentiful throughout her path, urging her slower pace and a careful decision to her route.

 _Arctic wolves._

She glared at the first patrol crossing her path, the army comprised of the primarily nocturnal species allowed them little light to function but still she could easily make out the frame of the species even against the barely available light cast from warming flames. Other feline species were visible alongside the canine allies, even some shorter ones with longer tails.

 _Arctic foxes._

She concluded from her recollection of the allied species seen throughout Nagato and Bingo, farthest western provinces that promised aid to Delgato and Fangmeyer in lieu of Bigs. Mud loosely caked, fell from her paws as she continued to trudge through the mucky path, the rows of tents growing thinner but still a great ways to go before she was out and in the clear. She knew her way eastbound out of the garrisoned forces, though the almost gone, waning moon offered no help in illuminating her path. A tent suddenly caught her attention, at the center of her path was a much larger structure with far more guards surrounding it. Her first instinct was to avoid its numerous guards. A chance availed itself however, the chance at whatever more pertinent information she could bring with her to Shogun Bogo, to the emperor in light of this new threat. And so as well hidden as the rain would allow, Judy moved to make her way closer, continuing as she approached to dodge the sights of surrounding guards and patrols. Whatever gods still gave her favor that night as she avoided them. Several times creatures would squint, believing herself to be caught they almost seemed to note her, looking almost directly at her then moving on. As good as their night time vision must have been she began to wonder if she was overestimating it.

Voices grew in volume from inside the tall canvas structure, she pressed her ear to it, listening intently.

"What? Why would I do that?" An alarmingly familiar voice played out, the voice barely memorable from two years prior. She did not mistake the enemy though as she heard the proud voice of Delgato, Daimyo of Tanba.

"Because you have to." The second voice, more feminine but still demanding of respect and clearly belonging to a larger mammal from its bellowing tone. "His requests aren't unreasonable." She continued, hushing and soothing the enraged voice of the lion. Judy followed the tones, making her way around the structure, slightly visible forms shading the outside, cast from the fire at the tents center.

"I won't suffer this indignation. My clan still commands some respect Wilde!" Judy's brow furrowed as she looked up. A banner planted into the mud just beside the tents entrance confused her. Of all the things she expected, this was not one of them. There, the fabric swayed defiantly against the rains and wind but wore a proudly shown fox in red against a blackened background, Clan Wilde's banner, yet just inside were the espoused and defiant enemies of the fox clan.

"I think it would be best if you two retired for the night, Daimyo Wilde wishes to be alone now." This time the voice was shorter, a fourth mammal inside the tent and was much more feminine than the earlier two. Judy felt the instinctual response to move away from the three as their steps grew closer to where she was positioned on the other side of the entrance. Something she couldn't describe held her there. Not fear, not pride, not curiosity but some form of fate held her in place. She didn't move one single step as the flap of the entrance moved out of the way, the two lumbering figures came into view. The first being Delgato whom she recognized instantly, still proud like any lion she met looked but always more angry. The second she only noted slightly, having many of the physical characteristics she recognized from Fangmeyer and his son but clearly being female in appearance. Wearing the noble robes of the very same family with the emblazoned marks of that clan she assumed her to be the daughter of the late Daimyo.

"Hm?"

Judys suddenly realized she was spotted by the larger lion warlord. She still couldn't move though as the lumbering war mammal lorded over her by several times her size, his sword at his belt. His expression looked largely displeased.

"What do you want rabbit!?" He spat with a venom to his tone as he glared down at her through a scowl, her voice caught in her throat as she stared back at the known enemy. The tiger though stood more silent for a moment looking over her before something catching her eyes. With a nudge of her elbow to the ribs of the irate lion she caught his attention before pointing at Judy again. The lion spent another moment narrowing his vision on her. His expression from that of a narrow glare sobered suddenly to one that was entirely apologetic. "I am so sorry Lady Hopps." He began bowing, then bowing lower beyond any limit she ever expected to witness the rebelling lion to do. An act, she believed unwarranted of her enemy.

"We did not recognize you in your current state." The female Tiger responded in a respectful tone gesturing to her, Judy looking down at her soaked attire. She then proceeded to matching Delgato's bow with more decorum and respect. This prompted Judy to follow suit bowing respectfully back at the two. "You may not know me, I am Jennifer, the new head of clan Fangmeyer, this is Delgato."

"I'm Judy of clan Hopps." Judy replied back instantly out of habit.

"We know who you are, the Jade Rabbit. Your legend far, precedes you." Delgato spoke, respect visible in the slightest of his new found demeanor towards her. Still surprisingly but Judy still felt her posture straighten with pride in that moment.

"You must be here to see Lord Wilde, pressing business I don't doubt, we'll leave you to it." She ended, indicating with a wave of her paw for the larger lion to follow her. Though still visibly disgruntled he was clearly deflated in his irritability, the two were followed by a pair of guards as they walked into the array of tents due north. Judy noticed the stares now, multiple guards either on patrol or otherwise walking about their routine uninhibited. With a new focus she observed the wolf's attire, unlike earlier and with greater light she saw their colors bore that of the clans of Settsu and not the arctic clans of Aki or other arctic regions she thought them to be earlier.

"Master Hopps?" Judy looked back at the entrance of the tent, the feminine voice from moments ago revealed to belong to a beautiful white furred vixen with yellow eyes who still held the entrance open with her paw. In a finely made white kimono Judy couldn't help finding her appearance very contrasting at the center of a war camp. "I didn't think you were awake yet. I'm Suzan, Physician of warlord Wilde, I treated your wounds." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Judy responded meekly, still almost stunned in place.

Suzan marked the doe samurai with a quizzical stare for another moment, "I'm sorry but Daimyo Wilde is done seeing visitors today, I was just about to treat his wounds after which he will likely eat, then sleep. If you wanted to speak with him you will need to return tomorrow," she bowed respectfully. Judy felt suddenly alarmed at the most subtle of gestures as the vixen moved to drop the tent flap.

"Wait!" She managed to squeak out, "Please, I have to speak with him."

Suzan glanced back inside, her ears down against the back of her head emphasising her sleek frame as she looked back with a nod. "Well alright, I wouldn't have you ruining your fresh bandages in the rain." She smiled warmly to her, a comforting gesture as she stood aside still holding the way open for her as she raised a welcoming paw. Judy walked through the entrance, immediately welcomed by the warmth of an escape from the battering wind. Just behind it two massive panther guards suddenly became visible, each with a long spear in their paws, stoic and unmoving. "That will be all, please wait outside." The vixen remarked and the two guards nodded and obeyed instantly as they stepped out to the awaiting overhang just outside. "Master Wilde may not be the most talkative. He marched day and night to come to the aid of his allies while nursing an infected wound you know. He's incorrigible and impossible to treat." The vixen lead her further into the war tent. "With his recent loss... I hope you won't take offense if he's not the most personable mammal." Judy nodded as she looked around, a suit of armor catching her attention; brilliant black and red lacquered plates along perfectly lined links of chainmail. Uniquely basic iron spaulder on the left shoulder was inlaid with the clan name of 'Wilde' Judy barely caught sight of russet fur to her right before the hurrying Vixen pulled a separator just past her view, splitting the space into two parts. "Lady Hopps is here to speak with you Lord, I hope you don't mind. I told her I would be changing over your bandages." The vixen whispered to the warlord, both their silhouettes cast against the separator by a second fire on the other side. Wilde perked up only slightly looking back beyond the divider as he gave a tired, groggy sounding groan and a nod. Judy still felt the shock of the realization. Clans Wilde, Delgato and Fangmeyer amongst so many others present since she woke.

"I'm sorry for your loss lord Wilde." She put her arms around herself, trying desperately to stave how alone she felt despite knowing that she was safe, a growing guilt of survival. "I know our families have had taxing relations for some years. Nonetheless I wanted to express my appreciation that you came to our aid despite this." She offered bowing, a reply in the form of a nod from the taller fox just beyond the divider.

"Gaah!" He suddenly bellowed. The silhouette of the two foxes on the other side of the thin layer dividing them caught her attention. A sickening sound joined it as she watched the outline of what appeared to be linen bandages peeled away from his stomach. The sound that followed it that of protesting fur joining the fabric. Fouled flesh from an infection that fused to its bindings."

"This is what you get for marching for a week, allowing your armor to chafe your wounds." Judy heard the vixen mock with a low toned snicker. The silhouette of the highlord allowed his laid ears and a featureless glare at the attending healer.

"I apologize for my ignorance on the matter, but I have to ask why Fangmeyer and Delgato are-"

She was cut off again as the warlord hissed again in pain. Ointment of some sort applied with an audible stinging result. Again the healer remarked at his poorly managed condition and his reciprocal groan.

"I fear I have missed several details since my condition lord. I only just woke up a short while ago and I don't fully grasp what all has-"

Another sharp inhale as the tasks of the healer prevented the discussion again. Though unable to see it Judy had witnessed wounds of a similar nature. Mortal flesh, no matter how well maintained, had its limits. She could imagine the abrasive and painful condition marching a week with an infected wound would cause. She understood now why the attending physician had recommended seeing the high lord in the morning. She had her own thoughts to collect and prepare for that encounter. With a sigh she resolved to abandoning this opportunity for answers.

"I think it would be best if I had a chance to collect my thoughts my lord and address them with you tomorrow after you've slept and recovered. If I can just one question?" She asked cautiously. The form against the candles light perked in his seated position as he sat waiting with a nod. Suzan could be seen rolling a new line of bandages around his midsection just off his right side. No more pained winces and groans but tiredness could be seen in the way he held himself up with an exhausted body, not unlike how tired she still felt herself.

"I had a friend that went west when war broke out between clan Wilde and Fangmeyer to join the call of war. I have sent messages to him on several occasions but have yet to receive any reply. I was wondering if you knew of him? Or by chance if you could check your records. If he lives I wish to see him, if he has fallen I wish to know how." She felt the dam, the fear, the sobs choking at the back of her throat. "A ronin going by the name of Piberius, Nick?" She saw the pair of fox shadows against the divider look at each other with raised ears then back at herself past the thin sheet. An alarming reaction to her question but Judy couldn't gauge if the reaction was positive or sympathetic. She felt guilty in that moment, that in her first moments since that battle, out of the countless deaths that occurred. That above her own soldiers, members of her own family, the first opportunity to finally resolve the whereabouts of her friend was her first thought.

 _A_ rush of steps could be heard rapidly approaching just outside. As they reached a respectable range she could make out threes sets, two from much larger mammals and one set that was very light. "Wilde-dono!" The voice yelled to the tent. Judys brows furrowed at the familiar voice.

"Brian?"

The front of the tent flew open, her brown furred brother coming into full view with panting breaths where he stood. "Judy-neesama is missing from her tent, we can't find her anywhere-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw her, sitting there as plain as day. He stood there for a moment with a surprised look. Judy rushed over to her brother, embracing him in a hug, glad of the familiar presence. Brian readily hugged her back "Nick-dono, I didn't know that-

"Nick?" Judy interrupted with confusion, the tent was silent a moment, Brian, shouldered by both of the guards from her tent earlier looked just passed her. Her ears at full attention shifted to the sound of the divider moving. She turned-


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Time (Mature)

**Authors Note:**

 **Well here we finally are, I know its been a time waited for something a little "more" over the last few chapters. We finally catch up to that fateful fight and find something of a different outcome, something, dare I say "Fluffy?" hope you** **enjoy. This chapter is roughly 2-3 times the length of previous chapters due to the scope of ground it aims to cover, I hope the pacing isn't too poor.**

Zokugawa 2 Chapter 7: Lost Time (Mature)

 _Twenty-Fifth day of Jugatsu (October), Aki (Fall) 1625. Twenty-First year under Bogo Shogunate_

 _Farmlands, Northern Kozuke._

"Hey fluffs," drolled the familiar voice. Judy stared slack jawed with a disbelieving furrow of her brows at the recognizable but impossible figure in front of her. Rich auburn fur wrapped in white linen bandages quickly disappeared behind his kimono as he tied it shut, her focus continuing upwards with appraisal of the figures outline, ending at the edges of a smile spread across his sharp muzzle. Her vision stopped on the last memorable feature of fabric blindfold where the eyes of the blind canide would have been.

Nick was bracing the divider with an arm as the physician and himself moved back into the main space of the implemented war room. Black and red kimono with similarly thick, pleated silk hakama, haori jacket with the white embroidered emblem of clan Wilde across both shoulders. The clothes were regal and clean, a far cry from the wanderer she knew in his-admittedly well maintained-worn attire from two years prior.

Dislodged from her brother the grey furred projectile vaulted for the befriended fox, coming to a rest in Nick's midsection with an audible thud as she did. Her arms quickly found purchase wrapping around him in a sturdy hug. "Oahf," he huffed, wincing at the agitation of his newly bound wounds. Suzan was already in the motion of voicing her dissatisfaction at the rabbit nobles infraction. But the gently disarming shake of her lord's head stopped her. "It's been a while Hopps-dono" He snarked, no response from the still baffled rabbit in his arms.

Judy didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, no words seemed to fit what she felt as she instead chose to deepen her embrace, burrowing her face into the offered space there, afraid he would, as in an instant prove an illusion and disappear just as suddenly. "Where have you been?!" she managed through choked, wobbling voice, fighting the urge to break down in the mixed emotions of relief and disbelief. Nick's muzzle fell into a frown and didn't answer, instead electing to move his hands to return the gesture pulling her into his own warm hug, returning her firmer one with a similar pressure as he moved his hands in circles on her back. The simple gesture bled the tension from her frame, it was familiar and all too personal in the way it assuaged her fears.

"Ahem," came the gruff grab for everyones attention from the attending physician after what felt like not nearly long enough of a reunion. "Maybe it would be better to wait to catch up, until the morning?" offered Suzan as Judy barely un-burrowed her face to look at the perfectly reasonable expression the vixen offered, forgetting in her moment that no fewer than four sets of eyes set on her, she couldn't bring herself to care in that moment though.

Brian nodded amicably from the corner of Judys vision, "That might be best, a lot to take in so suddenly, Judy?" She felt the question in the way he looked back at her with a concerted smile. Ominously she looked back and up at her taller friend, his countenance was weighed with a similar dissatisfaction as the one she felt before also conceding tiredly.

"It is pretty late Fluff-sensei, maybe they're right. I know you have a lot of questions, perhaps in the morning?" the third in the form of a question but delivered kindly in the form of a recommendation. Judy wanted nothing more than to refuse, to scold each of them for acting so intent on ending her first real moment of hope since the war had taken so many turns, even beg as unbecoming a mammal of her nobility. It was then that she realized just how tired she was, that even anger took more effort then Judy felt she had. With that she sighed in defeat and nodded reluctantly, conceding. All the adrenaline coursing through her was a poor condition to assigning thoughts of sleep.

Back at her tent, only minutes or maybe hours earlier being the core of her woken fears. With a clearer head she could take in the environment for a less threatening one, now understanding why her armor was there, unable to question "Why?" before if she had truly been captured and incarcerated by an enemy army. She wasn't given much time to indulge calmer thoughts, inside with just her brother he didn't hesitate to continue to usher her towards her bed.

"I thought you died, when the horn blew I assumed it was Salazars cavalry descending the hill I thought I had sent you to your death." Judy's tone was guilty and filled with no small bout of nervousness as Brian helped tuck her in, the warmth of the fabric gone from when she vacated it earlier but still warmer than the draft of the late autumn gusts that were intent on sapping every vestige of warmth from the air.

Brian just shrugged away the concern, "I thought I was going to die. But don't think for a moment I would have blamed you for it," he ended with a sigh, sitting back on the cushion she noticed from earlier that paralleled her bed, now understanding the indents in it that spoke of his constant presence. "Your strategy was the best we could expect and no one doubted that for a moment, bigger species and two or three to each of our own. You did everything you could, I did everything I could. Everyone fought ready to die for Kozuke… but we didn't." He ended with a smirk.

"Nick," Judy exclaimed.

Brian nodded, "We were tired and in desperate need of reinforcements but I think we could have held the hill against their bovides for another hour or two. We didn't even realize allies had taken to the field until they charged right past us, cutting through the goat forces like they were nothing. You should have seen the looks on their silly sheep faces, we thought we had driven the fear of the gods into them until we saw what really scared them."

"I saw Daimyos Delgato and Fangmeyer, our enemies."

Again he nodded in confirmation, "I was just as surprised as you, Nick will tell you more, I'm sure. For now, sleep?" He questioned with a raised brow. Judy at first gave a discontent purse of her lips then relaxed it into a jovial smile, her younger brother so readily taking to the role of the assuring sibling being comfortingly ironic for now. She nodded with a quieted 'mhm' as she did. Brian gave a yawn, one infectiously shared by herself as he moved to leave. "Good night, Judy-dono," he finished with a bow that was as warmly returned by herself in the slight bow of her head.

As she laid back, the lanterns set low its light casting the canvas above her head in a gentle glow as she watched it. Attempting to fall for its rhythmic pattern and the returning droll of the rain water dripping in the corner, she closed her eyes allowing herself to fall asleep…

"Sleep was impossible," Judy told herself as she took concerted, intent steps through the mud. More confident as they carried her back to where she wanted to go. "Nick-sama?" she asked as she reached her destination, just over the volume of the rain and wind battering the larger familiar war tent in front of her. She stood just at the entrance. This time with an umbrella to stave the elements, proud banners of clan Wilde just off the sides of both her right and left shoulders. Guards vacated in a limited fashion as they took to controlled patrols around the premise of lords tents. At first Judy feared she had missed him and that her friend was long since off to sleep. She could just barely make out the lights dimmed inside along with a subtle smell, instead of a roaring pit fire the tent was illuminated with a calmer, meager display from assorted lanterns each one dancing weakly from the wind.

"Hm, Judy?" Came the pleasant reply from inside, "Come on in." He chuckled, earning a smile from her as she did. Inside it proved much darker than Judy expected. Nick sat near its center beside a small rice box, patiently waiting on it as the steam bellowed from its top, filling the room with a simple aroma as it did.

"I'm sorry to keep you up, I just needed to talk-"

He stopped her with a raised hand in pause, "I understand. Honestly if Jack were here I would have bet a couple koban you would sneak back." He smirked all the while dramatically gesticulating the success of his imaginary gamble triumphantly, "Just here to steal the warmth of my fur, woe was me." He mocked with a dramatic arm placed across his pseudo sorrowful expression.

The banter was warm and inviting, entirely disarming from the nervousness she felt only a moment ago. Despite how much time had passed that same friendly routine between the two was still there, no signs of degradation over the last two years without a word spoken between the two. She smiled gladly at this, Nick moving back to checking over the contents of the rice cooker, "I didn't come over here for-" she was cut off by the sound of her stomach grumbling, ending in an awkward silence. Embarrassment shot through her as she looked back at the suddenly intent expression of the blind fox who turned towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, no, no. Please, I should have realized you would be hungry. You slept the whole of a day. My manners; eating in front of a starving rabbit-" He gestured frantically to himself with disatisfaction, "-please join me." He urged genuinely with his own embarrassment and motioned towards the open space of the bed mat next to himself, Judy nodded crossing the small divide and taking the spot. The warmth that radiated off the cooker was as much a mesmer to her as the smell, having been dried from her earliest bout into the rain the heat was still wholey welcome. The contents were availed to her when he lifted the lid along with the blunt of its smell and a plume of steam. A trademark favorite was within the steaming contents, steamed carrots, charcoal used to fluff the rice, other greens and edible additives along with some root vegetable. Nick spared no time setting aside his own bowl as he prepared one for her, he wasn't conservative in her portion either.

"Thank you," she said smiling as she cradled the heated bowl just under her nose, enjoying the smell and allowing the warmth to seep through it into her hands appreciably. "Don't you have servants to do this sort of thing for you now?" She mocked with a studios brow raised accusingly, surprised at herself in how quickly and easily she fell back to their usual back and forth without skipping a beat. Earlier that day she was trying to find solace in the prospect of her long missing friend's death and now he was an arms length away, a goofy expression as he ate.

He shrugged dismissively. Judy still couldn't settle the image of the fox in front of her. Two years passed from the ronin she knew, haggard and a wanderer expressed in his appearance and stories. She failed to reconcile that image with the one in front of her now, regal showing of silken reds and blacks, all around him the marks of clan Wilde and pride in his posture over the slouch of his self doubt.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions." The tone dropped from a carefree one to a more serious edge as he set the lid back on the device. "I guess I should begin formally by telling you that; The end of conflicts with clans Delgato and Fangmeyer and all their loyal vassals being the first term of their surrender including all hostilities against the shogunate both militant and financial. As such all requests for withdrawals from the rice banks of Yamashiro will be fulfilled immediately. Their wagons can't be more than a couple days behind our march, some tens of hundreds of bushels of rice and similar grains should arrive with subsequent requests fulfilled at leisure." He answered with a decorum and countenance fitting of a noble.

"That!" Judy chimed in catching the professional looking fox off guard. "Both clan Delgato and Fangmeyer. They surrendered? The last I had heard from Harimas Daimyo, John Wilde and scouts that they were taking ground, now they're defeated utterly?"

"Right, sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. It's too long a story for the moment. As you know the former Daimyo, Fangmeyer was slain by his eldest living son, Daren who promptly replaced him under their laws of succession." He began with Judy nodding respectively for him to continue. "His more aggressive tactics were successful in taking ground. However two years of warfare caused economic collapse within his region, without active trade they lack the farmland to support their massive conscripted forces and faced starvation, over three and even four ryu per imported koku quickly bankrupted clan Fangmeyer. He proposed robbing the rice bankers of Yamashiro of their stored rices and other grains to relieve their fiscal problems-"

"How could he even think to do something like that, where was his honor?

"That's the same question his provinces most powerful and influential merchants and samurai had." Nick took a small pause to eat from his own bowl. "Fangmeyers eldest daughter, the one you saw earlier. Jennifer, Darens sister; challenged him to a duel for the right to lead their clan given his recent lack of honor and respect. As you can probably guess she won. At least that's how I was told the story when she came to offer terms of surrender." Nick spoke scritching lightly at the underside of his chin with notable exhaustion in his figure. "At the point of starvation and financial collapse with their province stretched to their limits she offered terms of surrender and apologies, Delgato lacking the backing of Fangmeyers forces were also forced to accept these terms. I _offered_ to start sending food to their provinces under the condition that their armies assist in ending the eastern rebellion by Bellwether." He ended with a shrug.

Judy could tell the story was longer than that but would be satisfied with it for the moment. Trade routes and access to stored food rations she concluded would greatly help their efforts on the northern front, but now the biggest question that was still at the forefront of her confusion. ' _I offered,'_ she readily noted against her suspicions.

"You…" She asked softly, as softly as to be almost silent against that of rain and wind that had quickly reached a crescendo just outside the tent. She could tell from the way his ears still remained on her, constantly, that he heard her clearly with his waiting pause. "I was under the impression I would meet the head of clan Wilde, John in this tent. " she inquired with a furrowed brow.

He looked troubled at the question, dried and parched of words in the way his lips kept opening and closing at the apparent dissatisfaction with whatever he was about to say. Discomfort wrought his frame as he fidgeted where he sat. He offered a hoarse sigh. "He died." His pauses were joined with a clearly uncomfortable expression.

"Daren Fangmeyer boasted in message that he had slain John's only heir in battle. Does clan Piberius rule Harima with their lines end?" Judy asked, doubting this outcome from the proudly boasted colors that Nicks kimono boasted. The white emblems of clan Wilde clearly expressed across the haori he wore.

He shook his head slowly from side to side "His son survived," he began ominously but only instead causing Judys confusion to worsen as he continued. "John's armor matched that of his sons save for a single difference. John was killed by Daren Fangmeyer at a battle along the Sotobori river. Daren having a vendetta against John's son was so enraged during battle he did not notice he was fighting the wrong fox, unable to tell the slight difference in their armor, the only telling difference being his son's face mask lacked openings for eyes because, well... he's blind." Nick ended with a nervous chuckle, one that when he realized wasn't shared by his companion followed with a similarly awkward swallow against the dryness of his throat, a sightless stare cast on his guest as his ears remained upright awaiting the reply to his admission.

Judys brows furrowed further in contemplation, "You?" she asked. The night was dark, the lanterns low but still swaying at the draft of the winds that made it just beyond the limits of canvas shelter. Judy looked at the fox who remained still, his silhouette grew darker as a single lanterns wick gave out in the latest howl of air that thrashed. Instead of the proud but distraught samurai in front of her she saw, for a flash, the face of that little tod from so many years prior. A fox barely able to be made out in the shadow of a tree, the single most defining feature being the glowing green eyes that took in dim light and glowed brightly despite it, the way they contrasted against the nearly invisible reds of his fur as the two hid in their game of hide and seek on the Leaps farmstead. A somber revelation and reconciliation fought at the edge of her memory, the two most defining foxes in her life now claimed within the same entity sitting almost defeated now in front of her.

"So that story about the young fox noble, the one that was attacked at the Burrows… That was you?" he waited a moment then nodded again. Judy remained silent for a long while before bursting out laughing nervously, catching him off guard. "Well, I didn't do any wonders on impressing that rabbits are any better then that when the first thing I do when meeting you is punch you in the jaw." She laughed gently tapping her knuckles against his chin.

He laughed amiably along with her, relieved for the moment "That was a good hit, just glad I didn't lose any teeth. Believe me, I put that behind me. There were some good ones you know. I never did tell you about the first rabbit I met when I visited the Burrows did I?" He asked.

"No."

Nick nodded with a sigh. "Me and my two closest friends; Suzy and Mike had never been to the burrows before so we snuck off to look around, we ended up over at the Leaps family farmstead-"

"Clan Leaps, now." Judy interrupted pointedly as she started to recognize this story.

He nodded, "My friends and me ended up over at the Clan Leaps farmstead and some of their kids. They were afraid of me at first, but I dissuaded their fears with my foxy charm. We played different versions of games like tag and hide and seek. This one doe of theirs-" Judy could see the way he reminisced at the memory with an appreciable, careful recollection as she smiled warmly remembered a similar day of her own, "You have to understand, being from a powerful, noble family. I didn't spend much time around anyone who wasn't a powerful person. So, this one doe I met while we were playing was the first rabbit I really _met_." He chuckled nervously, "I first saw her when we were playing tag, she wore this vibrant summer kimono. Later in the day when we were playing hide and seek; We both ended up hiding in the same hollowed out space in the roots under an old tree, fate." He laughed personably while nudging Judy's arm as he did, "She was different though, nervous but-" he stopped, gesturing uselessly as he fought to find the word. "- _not afraid_ despite being alone with a fox in the shadow of a tree. The way she spoke when we started talking about the future." Nick turned to her with a continually brightening countenance as he reminisced, "I was so jealous of her you know?"

"You?" Judy chuckled, "The son of one of the most powerful lords of Japan, jealous of a little farm rabbit?" She knowingly prodded.

He nodded, not the slightest off put by Judy's chidding. "She was a lot stronger than me, you should have seen the fire in her two beautiful purple eyes when she talked about wanting to become a sword-mammal. You actually always reminded me of her a little bit Fluff-sensei, you two would have a lot in common." Nick ended with a shrug.

"You sound a little infatuated with this rabbit?" Judy probed cautiously unable to find the shame in her devious smile, knowingly taking advantage of the foxes blindness. She continued to hide her identity as the rabbit from his story from him simply by omission.

Nick looked back at her for a long appraising moment before smiling with a slight nod, "I hope you won't think any less of me for it." He drank from a small glass, medicine or tea from what Judy could surmise from the liquides color and smell. He made a gesture of a second glass, her nod being curtly received with her own cup filled with water.

"What, no rice wine?" She laughed.

"And risk Suzys wrath at allowing either of her two patients drinking while recovering? No thank you." he dramatically shook his head in mock horror. The two fell into a quiet but personable routine, eating or drinking their fill, Judy taking on a second bowl and similar drinks of water, surprised at just how hungry and thirst she was. Thinking back to the tod with green eyes set just next to her under that old tree, that sightless fox just next to her as she looked at him. What little of the room was still bright enough to be made out was the armor; lacquered plates, chain pieces saw little damage but enough to express its use in battle. But something wasn't quite right, "The warrior that slew the ram that threatened me, he wore your father's armor?" she asked as she stared at the armors face mask which did not match his description of his own armor which maintained a sealed face mask.

"No one would wear my father's armor but me. Taking the mantle of head of my clan I also wear the family armor in hopes of honoring our family." He said clearly and without any mistake.

"But, I saw their eyes-your eyes?" she looked back to him with a long pause.

He nodded, it offered no respite but instead worsened Judy's curiosity. "You can see?"

Another long pause before he gave the slightest of nods.

"Nick that's amazing news!" She began with an excitement, a plan coming to fruition.

She was stopped by another, ominously raised hand that stopped her excitement in its tracks.

He took a concerted bout of air in through his nose, whatever relief it offered his frame was minimal. "A while ago, during a battle against Fangmeyers forces along the rivers of eastern Harima. We encountered their forces in attempts to seize the supply routes between Harima and the southern wolf clans. I moved to intercept and strengthen that route. I was wounded in the marshy areas near an overflowing river. The muck that we fought in, infected my wounds, they eventually fouled and it required me to be taken away from the front lines of that region," he paused to look over his cup that he accented forward. "Suzan, my old childhood friend and a knowingly skilled healer was requested, though I suspect more than a single reason being my mother's intentions on calling her. Feverish for days, she prescribed medicines and soft, simple foods. Several days of rest and this weird sickly sweet medicine later; I was _better_."

There was a longer pause now as he looked without eyes at the cup before taking a large gulp of it.

"Then what?" Judy urged his continuation.

Nick set the cup down, "I woke up during a bright summer's day, light beaming into my room. The bandages around my eyes were loosened and I readied to cringe at the bright light of the morning… but I didn't. I found that the light didn't hurt as much any more, Suzy told me that it was possible that the cause of my blindness was not permanent loss of my sight but instead that the wounds of my eyes were simply left to fester for so long without proper treatment."

"So you can see now?" She queried but again he shook his head _no_.

"The light still hurts, just a bit less. If it's urgent I can tolerate the pain, like in a battle. The scars on my eyes are permanent and an easy place for infection to return if they're exposed too often they could foul again very easily." He ended with a soft finality, "I tried not to get my hopes up too much."

Judy nodded in understanding as the foxes shoulders fell. "Oh, I have an idea." Judy began suddenly, her ears tall over her head in excitement along with a goofy grin.

"Hm?"

"You remember when we traveled from Orsas shrine to The Burrows two years ago. You told me how you try to _see_ with your hands, how you can feel things and _see_ them that way?"

He drolled a dull hum, "Yea?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, let's do that again-" She was already up and moving, going to each of the lanterns, putting them out as she went with quick simple huffs. "-And then you'll open your eyes to find out just how close your hands are to what you actually see." Judy said in a playfully singsong voice, setting her plan to motion. She returned, kneeling on the same place of the long mat just beside him though this time not parallel but instead facing him.

"Sneaking off during the rain and wind when the physician orders you to rest and urging me to disobey her orders of refraining from exposing my eyes, for shame Fluffs, the honorable Hopps-sensei would be disappointed in you." He gave a light chuckle taking a final drink of the strongly smelling herbal tea before setting it down as well. He moved to match Judy, facing her directly. He raised his hands, his padded, clawed digits moved forward cautiously, Judys heart nervously began a confused pace as she took his hands in her much smaller ones, directing them into place. At first the action was slow and reserved. Judy used that opportunity to reach up, slowly unraveling the fabric from around his eyes. His paws continued to carefully trace the lines and curves of her face. They caught lightly along the scars of her cheek, her lips and the edges of her ears which stood abruptly on end with a radiating blush. The last of his blindfold fell away to reveal scars that were barely cast in the limited light of a dim, single remaining wick.

"Ready?" She asked, his paws slowed but did not stop as they moved along her face, her paws lowered with the blindfold as she rested them into her lap. He silently continued the paths along her face. She watched his face carefully as he traced each minor detail, each curve as he detailed it to memory. Eventually his paws stilled and ended, a fleeting touch as she no longer felt their impression on her fur, an instinctual urge to lean her face back into the comforting sensations they offered. With a final nod his eyelids slowly began to open. Cautiously and with grit teeth impressed a fear of the pain that the slightest light would cause, edges of gold speckled greens glowing slightly from the minimal light offered from the final lanter. Whatever doubt she had left, fled in that moment as she settled the image with that of the fox boy from years ago. His auburn fur set in a glow against his whole silhouette by the gently dancing flame. The differences in his longer, sharp muzzle, the thicker winter fur along his more matured and lithe frame. His eyes had signs of scars through them, translucent against the white but still visibly damaged as they paralleled the ones above and below them across his face.

He blinked several times to clear the murky blurred image as his eyes adjusted with difficulty to the subtle brightness cast by the last remaining lantern. Judys slight moment of contented revelry was shaken as he moved his face closer intent to make out the image that slowly began to clear in front of him. Judy quickly closed her own eyes in response.

"Oh, I have to admit I sort of imagined you to have brown fur." Nick laughed, the sentimental trade had been made. "Grey and white do look nice on you… Why are you closing your eyes?" He asked with a confused, questioning tone. Judy took to her other senses now, opposite of the fox who now saw. She could feel her heart sputtering in place just within her chest, a silly, proud grin across her face, she was suddenly more aware of the slight blush that ran along the lengths of her ears and along her cheeks just underneath the white and grey fur of her cheeks..

"Did I ever tell you the story of the first fox I met?" Judy began, deciding it too late to turn back now.

"Gideon, your cook? You shouldn't brag anymore, I now have the means to steal him away from your employ." His laugh was softer this time but she still enjoyed the sound, the way it rumbled through his lithe frame, an all to alien feature to her rabbit species more sharply held tones.

"No, even before that. There weren't many foxes living as far east as Kozuke, but…" Her tone slowly faded from their banter to something else, ominous but warm. "It was summer, clans were passing through Kozuke to visit the emperor. Requests and negotiations would be made involving trade during visits to the capitol and my father had intended to host several lords within the village itself. Watching the march, I along with several of my siblings watched over the proceedings from Bunny Burrow Castle, all dressed in very expensive, summer kimonos, presented our best for the celebrations. I, in my infinite bunny wisdom decided; it was boring. So, after begging my mother, she let me leave before meeting the lords who would stay the night to go play with some friends." She smiled pausing. She couldn't see it anymore but she could almost _feel_ his sights set on her in contemplation. The sound of his breaths taken in more concentrated, nervous intakes, "So I finally make my way across the village towards the farms, my best friends being some kits from the Leaps family that were around my age. I always enjoyed playing with them."

"Carrot-sensei, open your eyes."

She ignored him. "Imagine my surprise when I come up over that final hill and I see this tall black furred wolf. This white furred fox and one with red fur. Becky, Jamey, Kat and a dozen others were all there. At first I was nervous, the stories I had heard around town of foxes, wolfs. But the Leaps children didn't look afraid of the red fox boy that had joined in a game of tag with them, they were all laughing and giggling and having fun. So I run down the hill to join them." Judy remained smiling as she played with the blindfold in her hands, lacing it through her fingers. She could almost _hear_ his tension in the nervous, shallow breaths he continued to take as they grew more sporadic.

"Hopps-sama, please open your eyes." He said this time much more nervously.

Again she ignored him. "Eventually we started playing hide and seek, I rush to this tree along their foot path at the center of one of their larger fields to the west I got there first-or so I thought. It turned out that the fox boy I mentioned was already hiding in the hollow of its roots. I didn't even realize he was there, not being nocturnal I couldn't see him because of how dark it was under the tree." She reminisced warmly, hearing Nick fidget where he sat as she did. She was surprised when she felt her fingers being stilled as they were taken into Nick's much larger ones with care. "We ended up talking. He wanted to prove that a fox could be kind and fair. He was the first mammal I talked to who didn't laugh at me for wanting to prove that a bunny could be more than just another farmer. He was sweet and nice, nothing like the stories I heard." Judy sighed.

"You sound a little infatuated with this fox." Nick's voice was low, barely a whisper and slightly dry, _hoarse_? Judy wasn't sure but knew it to be nervous despite his usual calm.

Judy remained for a moment before shrugging and leaning to whisper, "I hope you won't think any less of me for it." She offered a cautioned smile. There was an odd warmth that had fallen in the space between them, she could still hear him, squirming with an almost childish excitment where he sat.

"Judy, please open your eyes."

And this time she did. Slowly Judy opened her eyes, she looked at the blurry, shadowed image of her friend as her vision adjusted. _Awestruck,_ he was utterly and unmistakably surprised. His green eyes looked back at hers, shifting from one to the other as if at any moment the mirage would be broken and he would stop seeing the impossible in front of him. It was silly and dramatic and Judy couldn't help but laugh light again at the expense of the otherwise stalwart fox.

"You." He said disbelieving, his breaths were short and shallow. He continued to stare at her, herself sharing in that nervous, silent tension that had suddenly fell like a dense humid wave of summer between them. They stayed like that, that awkward stare, once or twice they would move an arm, a hand towards the other then stop immediately. "Ahha, I get it. All a ploy to get close and steal the warmth from my fur? Honorable Fluff-sensei warned me about the thievery of rabbits." He mocked childishly, laughing a deeply guttural bellow.

' _Just like that.'_ Judy told herself as she began to laugh with him, offering an easy out, a way to escape that awkwardness between them both. The two continued loudly for several seconds unabated. She laughed as she leaned forward putting her forehead into his chest, just below where her paws moved to grip his kimono for support. His hollow, empty laughter shook through him with a silent fear that she felt rattle through her. In it he offered a way for everything between them to go back, back to a time before they confided in each other, to a time where their slightest touches and moments together were that of friends and nothing more. She could feel her own empty laughter nervously approaching a terror. With her forehead against his chest the soft, warmth of his fur felt just beyond his kimono. A familiar and unusually comforting scent permeated off of him. She didn't even realize her laughter had died down into a content hum as she appreciated the subtle smell of ointments that fought to avert her attention from the distinctly fox and predator ones that her instincts made no mistake in reminding her in their presence. She enjoyed that feeling, the one that reminded her of the times she had fallen asleep listening to his stories or just the sound of his voice only to wake up the following day to find auburn fur surrounding her in a warm, protective circle. She remembered indulging in the thick, soft fur he had for hours before waking him up, even pretending to remain asleep herself to extend those moments if he woke up on his own. She pressed further into the awaiting comfort, almost burrowing into the sensation it offered to her fluttering stomach. Pressing her smaller muzzle into his chest she took in deeper breaths of the nice smell, nuzzling her face into it as she did. She instinctively moved her head in attentive circles, running her cheeks along the surface, marking him as she moved her chin across the fabric _-_ She stopped, yanking herself away from him. He was still laughing mildly, awkwardly before he even noticed her move away so quickly. He began to breath again as his laugh died down.

"Judy? What's-" he stopped, catching something in the air, "What's-" he began again uselessly as he sniffed at the air again. Judy remained in place with an expression of horror, nervously, guiltily she stayed unmoving. Nick went through the process of discerning the scent. His eyes shut as he allowed his sense of smell to guide him. His nose taking in shallow pulls of the air, first on the front of his kimono as he held it forward and up closer to his nostrils to take in a strong wash of the perplexing aroma.

"Nick-sama, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she stopped at the sudden way his nose moved forward tracing after her retreat, sniffing greedily at the trail her mark left behind. He moved his nose increasingly closer to her, in a trance that neglected whatever apologies she offered. Judys heart was now pounding in her chest as her lungs took in similarly shallow and heaved breaths. Nick didn't so much as hesitate as he followed the smell, burrowing his muzzle into the offered space of the soft fur of her neck and taking a long, attentive breath through his nostrils, the contact of his cold nose in the bristles of her fur causing her to gasp. Her breath hitched with her body's confused state, she felt out of control of her instincts. The first of her instincts told her that a predator was inches from her but it grew quieter still as silent as his concerted moves towards her. The second much more in control as she tilted her head up to allow his encroaching nose further access to its knowing target. He gently prodded his nose first at the hollow of her throat, stopping these his lips parted for all of a second to take in a much more wantan breath that sounded almost pained before turning upwards, eagerly searching as he made his way further up her neck just under her chin near the scent glands along them. Judy was awash in their sudden intimacy, the way his breaths brought flurries of quickly moving air passed the now hyper sensitive skin under her fur. Nick instinctively moved closer to the nice smell, Judy leaning backwards as he did, her paws continuing to lock onto the front of his black kimono to keep herself from falling backwards. His paws found purchase against the mat on both sides of her, posing himself over the nervously entranced rabbit as he continued. Finally having found the source of the smell he fought back the loss of control. He found just enough willpower to avoid nipping at the enthralling aroma and instead pulled his muzzle from the crook of her neck, nudging the bottom of her chin with his nose as he did.

It took Nick a couple of seconds to catch up with himself as he stared at her. The image of Judy in front of him, taking in shallow, panting breaths. His eyes shot open at the look of something akin to horror on her expression, fear in the way her paws attempted to hold him away with fistfulls of his robes in each hand. He readied a flurry of apologies for his thoughtlessness as he aimed to move away from her… but he couldn't.

The two stared at each other for several seconds, locked questioning eyes as the cold draft in the room became utterly overshadowed by the warmth radiating off each other, hot in the space between them. Nick tried to move back again, but found a violent retort to this action in the way Judy yanked him back in response, never blinking in her stare, a silent communication becoming more prominent in the way she looked more questioningly towards him. Nick slowly, cautiously moved closer, Judy's grip tightened on the collar of his kimono as he did, silently encouraging him. He moved closer, gauging her reaction and waiting for even the slightest sign that his forwardness was unwarranted, ready to spring back and away at the slightest hint he had mistaken Judy's reaction. She did not. He moved his muzzle closer again and again but in response she just stared back at him, waiting amethysts on intent emeralds, both their bodies awkwardly waiting on the others move. This time when he softly moved the sharp of his nose along the side of her neck he felt her reveal the space of her neck again. Nick took in more greedy breaths of her scent, not out of curiosity but out of a growing need for it. He trailed his longer muzzle along her chin, nuzzling against the soft, warm fur as she continued to yank on the collar of his kimono. He felt her lips part and quiver as they impatiently moved to find his but instead trailing half kisses along the length of his mouth.

Nick continued his instinctive path along the smooth fur of her neck, following the mesmer like memory of it from only moments ago until he passed where he ended before. Both their breaths came in shallow takes as he felt her smaller lips trail constantly the length of his lips along his muzzle. This time he didn't make the mistake of leaving them alone as they were offered. It was his turn to mess up gauging the distance by kissing her-admittedly cute-twitching nose instead. Several unpracticed and fervently passionate attempts later and they realigned their muzzles finally managing to connect the two. Neither having any such practice in gauging the other species lips as they urgently tilted from side to side trying to find better access to the others lips, taking and giving small pecks along each others mouths. The two experimented, several mistakes as they moved to position their heads to grant better access to each other, reveling in their mistakes as much as the others presence. Several times they ended up kissing along each other's muzzles, refusing to concede their lavish treatment of the other. Nick missed and trailed little pecks along her neck earning a soft moan from the sensitive touches. Judy missed kissing along his nose before trailing pleasantly against the scars of his eyes warranting his own appreciable groans as he took the opportunity to take in unreserved wafts of the scent along her neck. Finally an angle was found that suited them both, their closeness served a difficulty but finally solved in the way that Judy's head tilted up towards the much taller mammals own. Nick tilting his head down towards Judy, took her lips carefully and with warranted caution, an act in which Judy returned with a fervor she was known for, being unsatisfied with the fragile nature his lips treated hers. Nick was never one to a challenge and redoubled his effort in taking the rabbit warriors lips and gently massaging them between his in a light suckle and humming contently as he did, enjoying the sensation of her response as her grip on his kimono tightened as she tugged him into the passionate kiss. His hum went reverberated through his throat lending itself to the soft ministrations of his lips on hers as it lightly shook her. The two lost in their senses, Judy took to the flavor of his mouth whenever a short separation for air demanded their reunion. The familiar tastes of the tea she recognized him drinking earlier, root plant mint and bitters but along with it something entirely unique, entirely 'predatory' that came with it a sense of satisfaction.

One of Nick's paws moved from its position making it to her back in careful support as he used it to pull her further into the kiss, Judy responding with her usual tugs, pulling him closer in her own act of selfish want. _Virulence_ was the best way to describe her lover in that moment as he continued to taste of her mouth, the way his larger lips played and parsed, allowing subtle moment where her lips felt the sharpness of his grazing teeth. It wasn't a fear that set her fur ablaze as her continued yanks finally loosened the fabric of his robe. Any foolish misconceptions she had about the desensed natures of her skin were long gone at the eager way her mind recounted every circling motion of his paw along her back. The padded digits massaging with a firm pressure that was welcome but just as lacking when compared to the more impressive claws that gently pressed there as well. She was glad now of the thin layer offered by her yukata as it allowed the sensation of the points of his claws to be more prominent in their appreciation, afraid of what sounds she might make to their unmitigated touches. She pressed uselessly, deepening the already untame, messy kiss the two shared. He moved his body in closer to hers, her paws now pressed against the freed, flat of his chest, trapped between the non existent space between their bodies. The length of his neck and muzzle allowed them to not only share their sounds of appreciation but to feel them in the way his groans reverberated through her now, her response being as similarly offered moans or hums of contented bliss. Judy was becoming more dizzy the longer they kissed, it was Nick that found the will to save the two from as embarrassing a death as electing to the others lips over the simple resource of air.

"Nick…" She said breathless in a love struck tone she didn't expect to leave her as she stared up at him, need weighing on her quivering voice as she gasped and panted at the needed air. She continued to instinctively tug at the tufts of his chest now as she ran her paws through the thick, cream colored winter fur there. Nick continued to indulge in their small pause, trailing canide breaths through his nose, nuzzling along her neck and mouth as he marked her more intently himself.

"Judy…" He responded in a husky tone, moving to offer his emerald gaze back to her, still set in a glow from the lantern. The two were back at each others mouths, harshly taking and giving in their treatment of the others lips. If murder had been Nicks plan then Judy fully embraced her metaphorical death in the way he almost seemed to suck the breaths in his deepened appreciate of the soft skin that fought against his more assertive kisses. She quickly learned as she played with the fur along his chest and stomach that the act was, each time, rewarded with a deeper trail of his lips, his tongue even making its presence known in the way it gently grazed at her lips. She offered an appreciative groan in response, her fox lover in that moment taking the opportunity to suddenly invade the confines of her mouth as she did. His tongue made good use of her sounds as it gently moved over her lips, her flat teeth or grazed along the sensitive roof of her mouth. She was barely offered the chance to realize his paw along her back had left its place there. She couldn't offer angry response to this affront to the comforted routine of his body before it reappeared along her neck, the sensation of the warm, soft mat of his bed replacing its sensation on her back. He was dizzying to the point that she couldn't even recall ever being laid down. She was so lost in him and his actions, each one being the hyper focus of her senses that she couldn't much focus on anything else. She felt the warmth that radiated from his thicker fur, the smell of whatever breaths she could manage through her nose in a nearly violent take between kisses whenever they separated were saturated in the smell of fox. His smell was not only radiating from him anymore but even permeated off herself, his kisses along her nose leaving nothing but the smell of him almost permanently infused in her nostrils.

As if to accent this he kissed her nose, she didn't even realize it had been twitching at the momentary loss of contact between their muzzles. They separated to take quick breaths of air again, both their bodies giving and taking sensations at the bequest of the others offered ministrations. Judy felt less guilty now about having imagined a situation very similar to this during private moments, finding her machinations lacking. Where she imagined guiding the blind fox he instead took asserted, practiced lead. It spoke volumes of his worldly experience, a knowledge that she felt mixed in that she now reaped its benefits but also felt a jealousy well at whatever mammal claimed his attentions before her. Both coaxing less sociable sounds from each other in the way they administered their appreciations in liberal touches, massaging or playing at the available fur of the other. The two had collapsed into a state where they hurriedly began to explore one another. Judy playing at the fur of his chest, his face, his neck or especially his ears. Him nuzzling along the hollow of her neck, kissing carefully at the fur there. Both taking great pleasure in learning the other's body. Judy explored further along her canide companions frame by tracing her duller claws along his long, lithe frame. Muscle prominent in the noble foxes body but stopping at the lower of his stomach as she recognized bandages. Nick groaned in appreciation, the sound turning into a low hum that rumbled through his throat. The thin layer of her yukata ending much sooner than her usual hakama granted greater access to the foxes current focus enjoying the features of his lagomorph lover by drawing his more prominent claws along the lengths of her legs that now splayed out beneath her along the mat bed, allowing him to appreciably pet at the shorter soft fur that her species was known for. He intently massaged at the tired muscles there, sensitive skin reacting in kind to the warm pressure of his padded digits coaxing a stuttering sound from Judy as her toes curled and she bit into her lip, Nick did not appreciate this however with a low discontent growl, the silent control of her voice as he redoubled her efforts, kissing along her neck and running his claws further up along her outer thigh. A sound escaped her that would embarrass her under any other circumstance but one that quickly earned the return of his muzzle to hers.

Their kissing had grown incredibly deep, their passions having garnered a suffocating warmth with a humidity between them. Judys paw traced continually lower along his abdomen, its trail ominously upon a knowing feature, the subject of her instincts growing attention. Nick was clearly paced the same page however as his paw trailed dangerously up her leg sending a surprised shock through her as his claws made a single motion to remind her of their presence further upwards than before. Nick rested his head into her neck freeing her mouth as he did her mouth no longer restrained in the sounds it made, moaning into the open air that was only muffled by the loud rain and winds outside. Nick continued to kiss along her lower neck, trailing lower than before to the disheveled collar of her own kimono, his own sounds of contentment as his change of place forced her to focus on petting his ears or upper chest, wherever she could reach to show her appreciation at the treatment of her fox. " _More."_ urged her body as his claws traced closer to a burgeoning heat. Her fur became mesmerizingly sensitive, to many pleasant sensations for her to keep attention on. Even the subtle presence of her kimono against her fur being welcome but so small when compared to the now alarming feeling of a silken friction offered as she squirmed sensually. The friction offered by the fabric between her legs growing unreasonably. " _More."_ came the same demand of her body as she moaned louder as Nick moved lower, pressing further to her chest. Her legs moved up, the dulled claws on her hind paws moving to find the waist of Nicks hakama. Instinct moving to relieve him of the next vestige of clothing between her and him. He didn't hum or groan in appreciated this time as instead something akin to a pained growl escaped him, pride welled in the effect she had on her fox as she continued to pet the available fur along the top of his head. She kissed at the lids of his eyes as he continued to close them, lost himself in the smells and motions of his own lips.

"Ooow." She groaned lightly as he pressed harder. Nick being unable to notice the change in his own focus at the loosening fabric of his lagomorph lovers yukata. Her paws made no mistake in the application of their use, moving to tug on his pants. Both their bodies acted without skill or dexterity, instead moving only in tandem of the others attempts to relieve the other of the infuriating layers of clothes the other wore.

"Ouch," came the subtle sound Nick made in response to Judy finally catching a claw against the hem of his pants. She made another slight groan of pain as he pressed more of his weight into her chest, the bruising underneath being recognizable despite the dulling of medicines. Still, Judy's body urged her to continue and she did. She pressed her legs down in an effort to pull the pleated layer off. He growled in pain slightly with gritted teeth, more of his weight bore down on her chest as he still attempted to nuzzle into it. Judy bit at her lip as the pain of him putting even more weight on her chest became more and more difficult to ignore.

"Nick, that hurts. Please stop that." She asked, still pushing at the fabric.

He offered a discontent growl again. "Judy, ahh!"

They both stopped slowly, simmering as they did. Nick sat up, using his free hand to-for the first time in several minutes- create a physically empty space between the two. Judy rubbed at the pain of the bruises along her chest, tearing up slightly at the pulsing pain the wound offered. "Ouch, Nick my chest, you have to be more careful-" She stopped immediately, looking over the more pained expression Nick wore with grit teeth. He gingerly removed the dulled claw of her foot, she noticed now that it was not his hakama that her foot had caught but instead the bandages that were in place along his lower stomach, signs of fresh blood just under the agitated linen bindings.

Nick watched her gingerly rub at her chest with a pained grit of her flat teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"-I should have been more careful-"

"-Nick you're bleeding-"

"-Judy, you're crying-"

The two fussed over each other, Judy sitting up from her reclined position. Neither being very skillful, began treating the visible ailments of the other.

"Here, take some of my medic-"

"-Let me rebind your bandag-"

The two devolved into ineffectual physicians franticly managing the other's wounds while uselessly attempting to avoid the others intentions on helping the them, insistent on their lovers immediate attentions over themselves.

"I think we should stop." Nick said kindly.

Judy nodded, "Yea… for now!" She added.

"Oh, yea. Definitely! We can try again when you're feeling better."

"Yea, same when your wounds have healed." The two moved to embrace each other, awkwardly directing their limbs towards the other but suddenly unsure how to hold the other in light of their recently infractions against the other. They began to laugh amicably again, "This was so much easier just a moment ago." Judy mocked.

Nick shrugged. "I know, right?" he gave comically, the two settling into a silence that felt to have gone on to long.

"Nick?" Judy began.

"Hm?"

Judy twiddled her thumbs in quiet contemplation, "Can I stay here tonight… like I used to when-" She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before black furred paws interlaced around her and pulled her back into him, settling her against the warm winter coat of her fox as he laid back to his bed. "Ouch," she chided softly but did not miss the chance to nuzzle more calmly into the awaiting warmth of his still revealed chest fur. There she rested her paws against him, running them through the longer tufts, losing them in the dense, warm layer as she did. "Nick?" she began simply.

"Yea?"

"Tell me a story." She said with a jovial tone.

"Hmm, which one would you like to hear? Another one while I was wandering the west?"

"No." She smiled, humming contently as she relaxed further, reclined more languidly across him. "I want to know where you were over the last two years, what happened, everything."


	8. Chapter 8: Return of an Heir

Zokugawa 2 Chapter 8: Return of an Heir, Loss of a Son

 _Two Years Ago_

 _Twenty-Third day of Junigatsu, Fuyu 1623. Nineteenth year under Bogo Shogunate_

 _December Twenty-Third, Winter, 1623. Harima, Himeji._

The snow compacted under their steps, a pair in a set of four as the traveling companions traversed the frozen foot paths in relative silence. Three fox and one hare, a most unusual company. It could have been the winter's frosts that delayed them and the promise of warm tea and sake at the rest stops along the southern mountainous pass of Japan. The truth however was that it was Nick who dreaded each step, weighed heavily by his conscience that left a sluggish rate to his foot falls.

"We're here." Came the voice of one of the parties three foxes; Skye, the shortest of the vulpines whose paled winter fur barely contrasted the snows in its color, possible to be lost amongst the backdrop of sleet if not for the drab, unassuming grey kimono she wore. Nick lacking the basic necessity of vision bore no intentions on their location but knew the goal of their treck. Sightless, his instincts grew hyper focused to the point of a needle, he could feel the peering aspects of the other three as they stared at him, his reaction being the prospect of their curious focus. This act went unrewarded as he continued onward without the slightest tell in his countenance.

Skye looked back at Jack and then her subordinate, the two offering half hearted shrugs in response. The three fell into steps just behind the blind noble, walking staff in hand as he marched meekly through the gates of Himeji; capital city of Harima.

Guards watched them with inamicable stares, glowering as they did at the four warriors and -more likely- their weapons with accusatory expressions, returned in kind by slight bows by each that could see these gestures in turn.

Nick, however was not marked with misgiving stares nor returned respecting nod in kind, the natural curve of his slouch, the weight of his pack seeming to impose him an image of years beyond his age and his staff gave him an appearance that was best fit as forgettable. Skye was probably the most observant of the group, a necessity of her profession and trade but even she realized the shortcoming in underestimating a mammal from what she saw, a facet she readily recalled from her own encounter with the blind ronin. Following, or rather directing the sightless warrior through the parallel steps they took aside his shoulders carried them further into the important city. A sight cast in the white winter snow, just past the large body of water that made up the canal could be seen, the island provinces of Awani and Sanuki. These predominantly predatory provinces likely enjoying the fruits of this season in the form of their fishing villages that made a mint in trade due to the war time that limits the mainlands supply of fisherman. A thought that seemed to merit the atmosphere well, none in the party of four seemed to lack understanding of this fact, least of all Nick.

Step by step their wooden sandals clacked against the cobblestone path of the trade districts street. What few others joined them on the road were as ghostly and quiet as the falling snow. Their steps almost seemed to act as an agitation against the silent backdrop of the town as they echoed indifferently.

"Where is everyone?" Began the curious hare; Jack.

With a somber sigh, Nick responded "Doing what every family in Harima would be doing right now."

"Spending time with their loved ones," finished Skye.

"For as long as they can." came the rare voice of the other tallest red fox. A stoic figure that seemed to live solely at the discretion and order of his clan's leader in Skye.

"Because come spring, they might not see them again." Finished Nick with a somber tone, the constant presence of the souls of their geta sandles being almost rhythmic as they continued, the silence over the once boisterous town and the veiled tension of war hanging in the air as dense as a fog. Fast on their approach was the large, white fortress of Himeji castle itself; a powerful deterrent in its appearance alone, having been built for combatting seaborne invaders, its stalwart design and stout walls made no mistake in its ability to accomplish just that.

Nick paused, his companions following in suit. Sightless he looked up, as if to marvel over the imposing structure he once called home, again no telling feature cross the well sculpted countenance the fox wore. What could be gleaned from his expression was the one thing that he didn't appear to try and hide. A pain there that was known of any wanderer that abandoned their lord and chose the path of a ronin. His pain could be known for being deeper in that his act was in the face of his own mother and father who knowingly ruled over all within their lands with a fair practice. Whatever reason drove the fox from a family like that did not serve to hold him in a redeemable light.

"Ehh, hold there." Came the gruff rasping voice of another tall grey fox. One of two guards that still remained at the gates of the front wall of Himeji castle. Yari spears in hand they settled the group with appraising stares no different than the ones leading into the city minutes prior. "What business do you have in Himeji castle?"

Nick took a deep breath in before stepping forward. At first none of the two guards seemed to pay his existence the slightest of mind. But as he stepped forward their sights set on him with immediate disatisfaction. "I am Nick of Clan Wilde, I-"

The expressions turned into the curl of lips and more than a little malignance. Jack was the quickest to act at this realization, shooting forward as he did and stopping Nick before he continued.

"Oh, sorry. Please excuse my traveling companion. He means we have information about the whereabouts of your lord Daimyo's son; Nick of Clan Wilde." He finished with an all too charmed smile before bowing to the fox soldier.

"And just who are you?" The guard protested, more than a little gain formed in the two guards footing. The quieted clatter just above them suddenly caught the attention of the traveling party. Skye and her subordinate looking up to the sight of a pair of rifles drawn ominously in aim of the small group by additional guards sitting post along the large fortress walls.

It was Jacks imposing features that took to a form as stone and cold as the walls. "I am Jack of Clan Savage, ruling family of Inabi." He said confidently, a posture that was earned of the most skilled samurai in all of Japan. The name did appear to bare some recognition in the change of expression the guard held.

"Jack, Samurai Jack? Last I heard he was in the employ and pocket of warlord Big." began the reserved snarl of the fox soldier.

Jack for his part simply nodded, "You were correct in that observation. I was in the employ of warlord Big leading up to the events of the duel in Kozuke. Though I imagine the term 'blackmail more accurately describes my association to the mindless rodent. From what I hear I have your own liege lord; Daimyo Wilde, to thank for that. Which is why I come bearing news of his son. So i'll ask again if we may enter to deliver this information." He stood promptly, an air of silence falling over all of them, a single impatient brow rose on the hare's face, an act demanding quite the bout of immediate response given the revelation of his true identity and the lethality measured in that knowledge.

"Yes, of course. I have no doubt that High Lord Wilde will make time for news of his son. No freed weapons are allowed inside Himeji Castle or Wildes estate. You will be expected to seal your weapons." Finished the guard with a bow that was returned immediately by the party, the guards overhead lowering their own weapons and carefully resetting the matchlocks on them as the situation quickly disarmed. "This way please," he began opening the gate. "You came from Kozuke?"

"Yes," Jack stated simply in a bored tone. Outwardly this is what Jack was, but inwardly he was simply glad to finally be out of the cold and snow.

"Lord Wilde is currently in meetings with his war council. Would your party be alright making use of our facilities to clean up while I prepare the meeting room?"

Jack thought it over, looking back to the quiet nods of his companions, primarily that of Skyes that prompted him to action. "Yes, I believe that would be best. We're not very presentable after a week along the southern pass from Kozuke." With a nod the gatekeeper passed them off to several other guards that were meant for the inner part of the manor, servants and soldiers lead them further into the Wildes estate.

Again Nick was payed no mind, the guards at the town's border, the private warriors at the gate and now the servants that lead their party to the guest quarters of the large castle. As they spoke, each he imagined taller than they were, voices that were attached to the faces of mammals he knew for years growing up. When the guards from a distance addressed him without recognizing him, he felt little. When the gatekeeper took in a greater appraisal of his appearance and he held their distaste simply by sound, Jack having to save him from his own folly he felt something in him worsen. But now as the servants directed him further into a place that he once called home but again held him with no greater regard than a vagrant, the pain and nervous twinge in his chest grew were the names that he associated to each mammal that his height now granted him the need to look down at. Nick chose caution and to play the part of a fool, refusing in place to use the names of the once smiling individuals who helped raise him in fear that such an act would stir fear in them.

The room was massive in scope, some five guards visible around the large meeting room. The party of four, freshly cleaned, temporary white kimonos offered to them while their attire was washed. Each knelt on mats, careful in their posture. Jack at the head of the group, part and parcel of his act as the reason of their attendance. Little time allowed them to prepare, though Nick knew in his heart, that mistake rested with him. Years removed from his former life and longer than a week his decision to return granted him no shortage of time to think about his words to his father, his mother or the many he left so many years ago. He felt the part of a scolded kit from years ago, fearful of the punishment he would receive for his transgressions, parched and the whole of his mouth feeling dry at the prospect of looking at his father and his father looking back at him with disappointment.

 _Clack_! Came the loud sound of a shoji door sliding open, the four companions ears all set on the offending sound that now held their attention. One by one nobles funneled into the room. Two sets of footsteps became four and four became a number beyond ten as the likes of many mammals entered the meeting room. Nick, even without his eyes could tell there were a number of mammals in the room well beyond the expected for greeting visitors. Not just any from what he could make out of the sound of wood and metal, soldiers wielding weapons as they took to every corner of the room. Nick was surprised for all of a moment it took to recall that Japan's most lethal samurai headed their party and they all together were enough of a sight to warrant a threat. The guards took their places and nobles would follow suit seating in front of them atop the small perch that overlooked the room.

On que the hall quieted, followed by the slower steps of important nobles that demanded greater respect. Likely from what Nick would guess to be the lords that met with his father. He listened as they each took the remaining seats in front of them. The one to the left sat with a heft that marked him as a fox noble. The one that sat on the right gave Nick cause for confusion as his weight and gruff as he knelt, eluded of the larger species of wolf. Finally the slowest pace of steps entered the room, Nick instinctively recognizing the weighted pace of his father's march. Nick felt the stare the high noble best the room from the quieted and respectful way each in the room hushed with his presence. The needle that placed itself so carefully against the beat of his heart range in his ears, its slight pain grew to a point he could no longer handle as the stare washed over him with the same lack of revelation as all before it. Nick, knowing the still watching appraisal of his father, to recognize his own blood. Nick finally knew what he had first wished then feared in so many years, he did not resemble the fox that once lived at that very estate.

John took concerted, slow steps, the room bathed in an ominous silence as he trudged towards his small oaken bench at the houses head. He took to the wooden seat, off each shoulder were the proud murals of his clan along the walls, relics, armors and weapons on display for their history. "So." He began with an aged rasp of his voice as he set into his seat. The hare that headed the small group of travelers bowed, as low as to have his head nearly touch the floor from where he knelt. This prompted his two fox companions in unmarked kimonos to follow suit. John eyed the fourth figure with a narrow slant of his vision. The one with bandaged eyes stared sightless at the lord for a moment longer then the rest before suddenly appearing taken aback and bowing similarly. "I was informed by my guard that you had information about the whereabouts of my son?" He began in a tired tone, the party all rising from their bows to look back at the lord's challenging stare. "More than a sum of ten years since my son left this home. A similar time since last he was sighted as even being among the world of the living. Time and again I have had visitors that claimed whereabouts of his location and wasted that time. Savage?" He ended with a stern glare at the hare.

Jack was as stoic as the years of practice and prestige of his titles had allowed him while claiming the title of wanderer, a lack of value in life had left him recurrently good at playing to a strength that stemmed from this. "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting Daimyo Wilde. I am sorry that I had to be so misleading in my intentions for my time here." Jack stated simply, his expression still remained as cold as the snow as the guards surrounding them were all set to alarm at this.

"Your father, Daimyo Savage of Inaba spoke of support for warlord Bigs. Should I come to assume that your true intentions here are an attempt on my life then?" John snarked with a deft raise of his brow as he motioned around the room. "As skilled as you are, I would have you know before such a foolish motion that no fewer than forty of Harima and Settsus finest warriors stand in front of you at the attendance of Daimyo Snarlovs guard. Skilled in kenjutsus from seven schools, several being masters of the Moon Fang art from the school of its name. You could take two, four even ten if your tenuous legend were true? Still you would fail and die uselessly." John stated coldly, prompting as he did the concise ready for battle from the mentioned guards that surrounded the grounds. Jack remained unphased.

"Apologise lords." Jack began bowing lightly first to lord Wilde then Snarlov as he did. "I come intending no act against your lands nor pledging allegiances to the deceased warlord Big or any that still act in his name. I speak only of my deception in that I am the one holding information regarding your son. I simply intend the use of my name and reputation to grant an audience for the one we travel with." Jack looked over as did the whole of his traveling companions towards the single remaining fox, bereft sight behind a fabric wrapping who still remained bowing with his head almost touching the ground.

"The monk?" John began, the twinge of pain worsening in Nick's chest.

Jack nodded, "Yes."

A moment of silence crossed, the tension in the guards that still seemed as ready for conflict, never easing. "Well, who are you, and what news do you bring? I have had a number of visitors imposing useless findings about the whereabouts of my son. I am not in a place where misleading me would benefit your health."

Nick faced forward at the ground, a weight to the air he breathed as he lacked the words to speak. _I am your son,_ his mind tried again a dozen times over at any amalgamation of the statement, but each falling hollow as he attempted to stutter the words. Nervous instinct prompted him, in a clumsy move he went for the bound swords at his belt.

"Don't!" came a flurry of similar orders of the well armed soldiers who moved paces forward at the challenging gesture. Stopping as their attentions caught on the act, Nick remained as low a bow as he could, a familiar pair of swords remaining draped across his hands offered forward. One accented entirely in blacks and the other entirely in reds.

A pause to all in the room as the scene unfolded. "What is this?" John asked, a gruff sound could be heard as John prompted an attending noble to retrieve the swords. Nick let them go willingly, what weight he thought was bore by the swords grew heavier on his soul at their absence.

The noble brought the two swords up to John who first took only the black one into his hands. He weighed the sword against a long lost memory of them, looking over the wrap of the handle and the rough texture underneath it, the scabbards had seen care but a noticeable age was still seen in the woods grain. The brass guard was also a perfect replica of his recollection of the family weapon, John curiously commending the craftsmanship of this fake over previous iterations at mimicking clan Wilde's work. The paper seal that held the finely made guard to the sheath was little effort to the predators claw as John held the sword like any warrior appraising his weapon would. An elegant motion as the swords sound echoed in the now stagnant room. The vibrant metal became cascaded in the light available from the lit braziers and candles. John felt his jaw instinctively hang and his eyes widen, in taking as much of the image as he could of the illusory thing in his hand. The makers mark of clan Wilde stared at him with a resilience and proud resolve that left no mistaking that it had been fashioned by the forge and hammer of his ancestors. The first acts that lacked his stoic lordly presence prompted him to the second sword in red, though not familial the weapon still held an important place among his familias making. The paper clasp surrendered and he unlatched the sword to a similar song of the steels sound as it grazed from the wooden scabbard and similarly the mark of clan Wilde adorned its base along the unmistakable pattern of the finely treated, patterned steel. "These, how did you get these?" John finally managed as he set both swords just beside him with an otherworldly care as he did.

Nick however was still lost, unable to find the right words as he sat there unmoving in a bow. Staggered steps could be heard just forward of him, approaching him.

The guards readied to move forward with the fox lord but were immediately halted by a raised hand. One step after the next until the powerful Daimyo stood just before the would be monk that now held the greatest vestiges of hope he had in many years. "My son was never the most devout of creatures. But now a… monk comes bearing the weapons he carried with him out of the gates of Himeji Castle so long ago." Johns voice had grown hoarse as he spoke. The lord fell to his knees right then and there in front of the still bowing mammal. "Give his mother and I the closure we have feared for over a decade now. I was told by my guards that you carried a large pack with you. Large enough to carry the cremated remains of my son? Do you come here with the burden of telling me of his final end?" He reached grasping at the shoulder of the unfamiliar figure shaking the fox to motion and demanding he sit up. Instead as the monk did he saw pained tears soaking at the bandages of the blind Buddhist who looked back at him uselessly.

Nick felt the pain of his damaged eyes as he we[t, holding back as much of the well of emotions that he could. "I bear the burden of being the son that so arrogantly abandoned his family all those years ago. The burden of my father's disappointment for not being the son my father deserved. Of being the fox that so recklessly tore at my mothers heart as I left in anger and without a second thought for those who cared for me most."


	9. Chapter 9: A Son

Zokugawa 2 Chapter 9: A Son

"Retrieve my wife if you could… please," John said to a single, lightly stepped fox, a vixen Nick concluded from the available sounds and scents. "Oh and bring tea please," the warlord asked kindly. With a verbal acknowledgment the vixen in his employ left through the same shoji door they had entered from a short while earlier.

The two foxes sat in an empty room alone now, knelt on mats the two sat in silence. Nick was the worse for wear between the two, with his hands to his knees, his claws placing anxious indents on his legs as he remained seated, nervously.

"Is that really you?" Came the carefully questioning voice of the older vulpine who stared concertedly at the younger fox claiming to be his son.

Nick nodded unable to find the words as they turned and tangled into a knot in his throat, "Yes." He finally managed in an almost whining tone.

Nick was collected and whisked off after his heart felt admission in the estates meeting hall, the two now sat sequestered in a private room of Himeji castle. The room was far away from any activity within the rest of the estate. The silence it offered was a welcome change from the active, loud household of clan Hopps only days prior, a discomfort that he readily missed when compared to his current, panic like anxiousness. Nick felt the tone of his father soften in hope of any possibility that what he said was true. It lacked assurance which felt like a dagger to his heart but unlike before it wasn't something he refused to entertain, _A chance,_ Nick concluded with squandered hope that he may find a way to resemble a son his father could recognize.

"I would look a mammal in the eye to see if they lie to me," John proclaimed.

"The light hurts my eyes," Nick countered.

Shuffling could be heard from the opposing mammal that was in front of Nick, each movement in their new surroundings echoed ominously against the background of silence as the hardwood floors and walls returned their smallest noises in kind. "Convenient, should you be lieing. How could I know you have not merely spent time with someone who knew him, what truth do I have you are not, yet another fake come to alleviate the title of heir?"

Nicks teeth cringed at the pain he felt writhe through his body but all the same his father's tone held a an edge that staved his hopelessness.

"You don't recognize me?" Nick gambled.

Nick could hear the subtle shift of fabric around the opposing mammals neck as it made contact with the fur around his neck, he shook his head. "My son left when he was still a boy," John motioned towards him. "You maintain his scraggly fur but that is hardly a telling example," He finished deftly.

"My eyes are green," Began Nick.

"A lier could guess that from my own eyes," Challenged the fox highlord.

"So were your father's," Nick continued.

"A lier could guess that from-"

"And his father's before him back each generation since our families founding in the sixth century."

Nick could hear the gentle hum of contemplation from his father a few feet in front of him.

"Our noble house was founded later, into the eleventh century," Quizzed the elder vulpine.

"Our _clan_ was founded during that time, however our ancestors, our family line first set foot on the shores of Japan in the sixth century, formerly of saxon descent," Nick stated plainly.

"Hmm," was all the head of clan Wilde offered from where he sat.

Nick however was not deterred by the loaded question, merely nodding his head with a finger placed to his chin in recollection. "John of the Wilde family, for whom you were named, was the trusted smith of the liege lord of Harima since before the invasions across the coasts bay," Nick gesturing out as if to insinuate the very waters to their south, the same way the story had been told to him by his own father over a decade before. "Warlord Naieh, ruling head of Harima had no sons alive, all casualties of the conflict, and risked the loss of his clan's name, his legacy when he passed away. So he made a surprising wager, he commissioned his smith to forge a sword as fine as his craft was capable, a katana that would have no equal."

Nick paused thinking over the story as vividly as his imagination had formed it, a warm child like smile crossed his complexion, maligned by bindings over his eyes. "He bid that any warrior who boasted the funds with which to create a sword that could break his family sword could claim his eldest daughter's hand in marriage and be granted his lands, his wealth and all titles belonging to him when he passed away. Twelve of Harimas richest lords sent their finest smiths to work, each a craft on a level of its own, with each completion they held a small ceremony in the courtyard of Himeji castle itself. Twelve times the sword was struck by the prospective suitors of noble houses and twelve times their swords broke upon attempt."

"That is a history that would not be too difficult to find out," John challenged.

"Little did Harimas liege lord Naieh, know. John, the smith commissioned had grown up alongside the lord's family and had formed a bond with his eldest daughter, one that had become romantic in the years leading up to the invasions from the sea. Naieh, believing that no one could win his wager had planned on allowing a suitor to marry his daughter anyway, but lacking a success of the challenge would allow him to negotiate that only so long as they took his family name, guaranteeing his legacy would live on in merit of an honored challenge."

Nick had calmed greatly, recounting the story as his father had told him while he was a child. It was one that was held proudly in recounting their ancestry. "However the lord of Harima had not expected less well off noble houses to try as they would lack the funds and steels needed to challenge his smith. So when John of the Wilde family took on his challenge, having only recently been risin to the ranks of nobility for his prowess on the field of battle in the very war that cost the lord his sons… he was taken aback. Naieh felt disrespected that the lowly house would make such a bid but allowed it none the less, forbidding that his smith use any of the resources that were supplied to him through his wealth in making the sword that bested the twelve other houses. John accepted."

 _John was not deterred, the vixen he loved was within his means to reach. He would sell all worldly possession to buy the best ores he could the best charcoals to feed the bloomery and forges and performed the finest traditional smithing he had in his life. Several times he met the challenge and several times failed to surpass his finest work. It was revealed that, in fear, John had forged the weapon the best he could to prevent anyone from claiming the hand of the women he loved. Now as he competed in a work that he poured himself into he found that he could not best himself. No home to put over his head nor food to fill his stomach as everything he was and had were put into this challenge. The final night, the final attempt that Naieh would allow, John would give it one last try._

The two foxes waited for several seconds, "And?" John urged him to continue.

"John had spent that final night forging a sword at a handmade forge and crucible of discarded clays. It stood no chance," Nick said defeatedly, as downtrodden as the story claimed to be. A small sound could be heard just outside the closed sliding door behind him.

"Come in," answered his father. The shoji door opening and closing behind what Nick could hear as a light set of steps. They moved across the floor slowly and warily, an unsure vixen by Nicks gauging as he heard the slight shake of a platter of dishes. "Ah, Tea?" The father asked his son who nodded appreciably. He of course could not see the woman's face but looked up to nod to her nonetheless.

"Thank you," he offered kindly in hopes it would ease whatever discomfort she had. She seemed afraid still, whatever effect his party had on the estate making him feel worse now. Jack could likely cause some damage if he had truly been intent on violence but hoping that would fade at the honest, peaceful intentions of their arrival. From the sounds Nick could hear the servant sitting, setting her tray of the nicely smelling drink as it steamed from the small pot on the table.

"Continue," his father encouraged as the tea was poured and handed to him.

 _John was no spectacle as he entered the courtyard of the powerful fox clan's estate. Bandages addled his hands, having managed the bellows all night and hammered the steel at the onset of the mornings light. He unsheathed his final attempt, smelling of earths and rain, he wielded a sword, black as poor iron and thought to be twice as brittle, pitted all along its tang. But the sword bore no sound of a failure, it sang as he wielded it instead. A smile adorned the face of Naiehs daughter, a single slash and his finest creation was bested. Naieh did not believe what he had seen, believing the weapon the lowly clan had wielded to be impossible. Though his daughter cheered for her friend and the fox she had hoped would win the challenge, her father demanded the sword be tested. Even hammer found the sword to resonate with a sound that was impossible, even godly. The pits that appeared along the weapon were instead found to be inherent, waves that formed immaculate folded patterns in its surface that seemed unnatural in the ways they wove its length. True to his word the two would be wed, both a smile, content, their hands would be held together during the ceremony. A mystery in that, relieved of the bandages it was found that John was missing a finger, mirrored by the daughter's own hand, both revealed to be missing their pinkies during the marriage ceremony._

"It's a good story," John continued with a more warm tone as he smiled at his son, having lost all doubt of the story of their ancestry. "How do you think he managed to win the challenge of Naieh?"

Nick shrugged, "He didn't win the challenge. He must have realized that he was his greatest obstacle. He poured his sweat and blood into his first sword, in fear of losing the vixen he loved. The second sword he poured the very fiber of his soul into, a katana that would be meant to win her hand," Nick gestured to the black laced, black sheathed sword that sat just beside his father across from him now.

"And the missing of their fingers?" John quirked with a raised brow.

"That is a secret allowed only to the smiths of clan Wildes family, passed from the families second born each generation." Nick stated ardently.

John smirked proudly at his son's response.

"Where is my uncle?" Nick asked, "Where is Piberius-dono."

Johns expression soured slightly, "While you were gone, he passed away."

"How?" Nick said as held as he could manage his voice.

"An illness of the heart," replied John in a saddened tone. "Would you like to pay your respects?"

Nick nodded, "His ashes are in the family tomb?"

It was John's turn to nod respectfully as the three sat in a companionable silence for several more seconds.

"So you believe me?" Nick asked cautiously, waiting several moments with his stomach in his throat with nervousness.

"Hm… I do," John began. The simple statement easing the pain Nick had, the well of his hearts inflection. The weight that fell from his shoulders causing a relief that he didn't even known to what extend he shouldered. "But more questions would not hurt, such as this-" He held the second sword."

"The red one?" Nick asked, making sure not to address incorrectly.

"Yes," John said.

"That one was a gift, forged by Piberius-oji after our return form Kozuke several summers ago. When I voiced that I wished to learn kenjutsu, he crafted it for me."

"Good," John voiced, pride in his tone. "You will have to prove to your mother that you are her son as well you know." He ended somberly.

Nick felt like a tod amidst a punishment again, a kid having hurt his mother when he left, despite her protests in the form of the tears she cried. Nick stilled as the servant poured him another cup. "Thank you," He offered, still deep in thought. "How?" Nick said honestly.

"Where would you begin?" Offered his father appraisingly.

Nick furrowed his brow for the longest moment as he thought with the warm cup of tea in hand, "I would begin by cutting my tail off. It would not even begin to levy the debt of the wounds and dishonor I bore against my own parents. I would offer anything that she would ask of me, anything you would ask of me." He said with a wobbling voice again, feeling the pain of tears forming at the edges of his eyes again. A painful prospect for the mammal without eyes, he was always careful of such thoughts, thoughts whose tears could inflict so much pain on his destroyed eyes.

John hmm'd slightly, almost cruel in a sarcastic tone, "And if that wasn't enough?"

Nick furrowed a sightless stare at his father, "Name anything more. Take my own life to repay the dishonor? Leave again and surrender my family name for all time to come? Slay our enemies, whatever she would ask of me." Nicks tone tapered into the slightest of hoarse breaths, tears welled beyond his control at the corners of his eyes, soaking the bandaged bindings. Pain formed as he began to cry, gritting his teeth at the pain the simple motion caused. He silently thanked his father for bringing him to the small room they now knelt it, embarrassed to cry in the company of his father's loyal clans and families. He cried openly despite the pain, the sounds of his whines as he did being the only sound, then another sound joined it. It was subtle and clearly aimed to conceal itself.

His ears perked to the quiet of it, the patter of a tear striking the wooden floor. His was not the only set of wails. He heard the slight intake of breath as the women to his left loosed another tired, quieted volley of sobs. The tone held a sharp feminine sound to it that his instincts narrowed to the point of a needle. His ears both set on the would be servant as far as his sightless gaze implored.

"Mother?"

She choked back the next wave of sobs that her body demanded, "Nicholas. I would ask of you the same thing I asked you all those years ago… come home."


	10. Chapter 10: Picking up the pieces

Z2 Chapter 10: Picking up the pieces

Nick slowly found his bearings in the once familiar space, his balance came in the form of the cold steel block at the rooms center. His padded digits dragged carefully along its surface, feeling the divots and pits of the metal anvil, a sign of its many years of wear. Nick gave a saddened sigh as he noted its poorly maintained state.

"He loved you, you know that right? As if you were his own son." His father spoke from the doorway, the only brace from the winds frozen gale as it battered the metal workers shak.

"Why didn't you at least have uncles smithy preserved?" The tone came off as a harsh rasp teetering on the edge of sobs.

"You know we no longer maintain that way… we can't." Responded the apprehensive voice of his father, Nick didn't need the answer, he knew the truth. The burden of nobility, their frowned upon origins as smiths. Crafts were elevated in the west but still seen so far below the machinations of their acquired rank.

"It still feels wrong to leave it like this." Nick responded solemnly, his father unable to offer more than the slightests of gestures in return.

"That's a matter for another time, but right now I am requested at another war council."

"Hm." Nick nodded understandingly, the need for his father's time was claimed because of the war waged just north of them. So Nick spared no thought to it and returned his focus to the rusted steel block. But something was off, the presence at the door hadn't left, prompting Nick to turn back to his father with a look of confusion.

"Well?" Nicks brow only furrowed further at his father. "Are you coming?"

The confusion set itself almost permanently across his countenance. "Me?" He pointed to himself, his father nodding.

"Talk is making its rounds about the return of my son. Questions have already been raised with many of the nobles around, they debate the validity of rumors like this."

Nick still wore a quizzical expression as he began to walk out of the small smithy, his father reaching an arm around his sons shoulder as they began their steps back towards the main estate. He leaned in to whisper, "A few of them had hoped you wouldn't return, they argued; Lacking an heir, one of them would take the seat of Daimyo and rule over Harima, when I passed."

Nicks expression finally broke its current mold, electing instead for shock "Ooh."

"Ooh is right." He chuckled lightly giving his son a soft shake.

The room warmed the chill of the outside winds from their fur. His father however did not spare the time to indulge this fact, instead electing with the pace of his guard, quickly into the estate.

"Finally, John-dono!" Announced the first of voices that turned to take note of their arrival, or more accurately the Daimyos presence. Nick fell to the wayside as he was accustomed to givin his appearance, however rested and restored his kimono, the bandages around his eyes still left him easily overlooked, he wasn't alone there however; Jack and Skye conversed about their next point of travel, Skyes quiet taller red fox guard was as somber and silent as ever.

"Lords." Johns response was simple and without apology, his act of the slightest bow still demanding unquestionable respect. Each of the present lords responding with lower bows to prostrate their positions of power before the fox war-lord. "So what do we have?"

Set to work they all stood around a prominent old table, from what Nick could make of the sound of parchment as several soldiers and nobles took up their places around a map.

"Fangmeyer marches south, across the river side from us, west due of him is a contingent of Delgatos ashigaru."

"How many?"

The lords conversed for a short while over the numbers their respective scouts had seen. "Somewhere in the range of over forty thousands."

This number did seem to surprise the old fox with some air of discontentment showing over his tone as he hummed in thought. "They recovered quicker than I expected."

"Yes Daimyo, though we did note that there was a lack of samurai in their ranks."

"Hmm?"

Again the nobles spent a short moment conversing. "We believe a few of the Tiger and Lion lords elected to return to their estates or even further west after the death of Daimyo Big. Though they still maintain soldiers in Fangmeyers and Delgatos forces mostly in the form of divisions of Ashigaru."

"Then now is the time to strike, without proper leadership we could do a good amount of damages, especially with winter on our side." Responded a taller, more harsh voice that Nick took to assume belonging to a wolf noble, _Western, Okayama Bizen._ he further concluded. Several of the lords quickly followed suit in agreeing.

"What of Snarlovs forces?" John reminded.

"Ten thousand of Warlord Snarlovs ashigaru still remain with about one thousand of his finest warriors."

Silence was spent for the few short moments that John mulled over within his head. "That's five rifle divisions along with our own fifteen thousand ashigaru and two thousand samurai. With Fangmeyers twenty thousand were still heavily outnumbered."

The prospect of the numbers mentioned vividly came into view. Though clever, fox clans couldn't neglect the raw force they faced, but their advantage came in the form of the weather. The thick snows played an advantage to the winter species of wolf and fox that made up the majority of their forces. "What do you think," The voice did not project itself into the center of the encircled lords. Nicks ears rose in response of the voice as it directed itself to him, sat off to the side where he would not be in the way alongside servants, guards and his own companions, any of whom Nick more expected the call of attention to be directed towards.

"Me?" Nick still made to clarify.

"Him?" The wolf lord from Okayama questioned, taking stock of the haggard looking younger fox.

Nick didn't hesitate to stand and proceed forward, towards the circle of nobles.

"Yes, what do you think of the battle plan?" John reiterated as Nick joined them in their circle.

"I wouldn't pretend to know-"

"Ahh none of that, just give me your opinion. So far as the present lords and myself can see, attacking them within the snow before they can enforce their troops is our best plan. I want an outside opinion." John urged his son.

Nick gulped with the anxious feeling in his stomach. "Shouldn't we hold until Shoguns forces can arrive."

"None are coming." The Bizen wolf replied with a venom to his voice.

"Hm?" Nick was surprised, at the very least he saw his own actions in protecting the Shogunate from Bigs march on his lands would deserve the immediate aid and response of the Shoguns own forces in whipping out their enemy. "I thought at least Clan Hopps would come?"

"You hadn't heard?" The Wolf seethed, seeming to grow more agitated at Nicks presence with every moment he stood there. "They-" He was suddenly stopped by a gesture from Nicks father.

"To our surprise after a mysterious fox fought and forced Bigs forces to retreat; Clan Hopps promised air in light of this warrior from Harima and thus began marching soldiers to our aid." John paused with a sigh. "However the snake, Bellwether-" An annoyed sound could be heard from the whole of the surrounding lords. "Revealed her colors and assassinated Shogun Bogo."

"What!?" Nick responded in surprise. Nick had spoke to the Shogun barely a couple weeks before and to hear of the large and skillful bovine having died in such a short order was nearly impossible for him to believe.

"Yes." John nodded solemnly, "His son has taken up his father's position as Shogun and called all loyal to the Shogunate to immediately march against Bellwether and her accomplice the Goat War-Lord Salazar just east and north of Echigo."

Nick nodded in understanding, "So we're alone."

"Mhm, so it seems." The room grew silent for another moment. Even unable to see, Nick recalled the map of his father's study, an image laid itself out in front of him from the recesses of his memory.

 _Yamashiro,_ His fingers began to trail over the parchment, feeling the texture of the old paper until he stopped at the indentation he would hope to be the Fangmeyers small but prosperous lands there.

 _Tanba,_ His finger moved ever so slightly left to the Lion clan of Delgato, the lion whos rebellion claimed the right to replace Lionheart due to their close family ties. Nicks finger moved ever so slightly south of that, its neighbor region was the once hostile land of Settsu for whom Fox and Wolf had allied since their peace some several hundred years ago. Warlord Snarlov ruled this land as a close friend to clan Wilde with the Dojo of the Moon Fang where Nick trained, he caught himself Smirking given the fact it couldn't have been more than three years after that it accepted its first non-wolf or fox species student in Judy of Clan Hopps. With Clans like Wolford they made up their greatest military ally as well as their greatest traders. West of that Nicks finger followed the water southern border of Japan until it landed where he would assume was Harima, the port region the dealt in foreign trade and of course famous for its craftsman.

"My lord why are we indulging this blind Fox?" The Bizen wolf interjected. But it was too late, Nicks mind was already in the process of thinking over the question it made for itself, _How do I protect Harima and her allies?_ It asked as his fingers continued to challenge his knowledge of sight with the feeling of the indented inks of the map. _Bizen,_ He noted his finger crossing the western border of Harima to their other fox and wolf region there, ruled by a Wolf Daimyo named Kaneshige.

"Give him a chance, I'm curious."

 _Bitchu A land that bordered the frozen western regions ruled by warlord Koraku,_ Nick inflected if he could recall correctly. His finger trailing the wester further till they caught a small little region, _Inaba._ He smirked in thought, looking back to cast a sightless grin towards his hare companion who hailed from such a region.

"Curious of what? What could he offer to a war council. My father sent me here to show respect for you and as an assurance for our continued alliance so that both our regions could prosper. Instead you indulge this-" The wolf gesture to Nick with disappointment. "Scruffy, blind monk?"

The wolf was huffing with agitation now but something drew over the room as murmurs fell further.

Even without vision Nick couldn't hope to imagine the glare his father shot the insubordinate wolf that attended the war council. "Kaneshige would be disappointed in you boy." The words spat as a venom. "You would not speak of my _son_ in such a way, do you understand me."

The revelation that blanketed the present lords took them a few moments.

"Your son?" A fox lord off to the left could be heard remarking with incredulity. "My lord are you sure this is not just another fake?" He continued.

John just chuckled lightly, "I am sure. And I'll take this as a formal opportunity to announce the return of my son and heir of Harima. Nicholas, Piberius of clan Wilde." His sights turned back to the heir of Bizen, nearly the size and a half of the fox warlord, the wolf still felt small under his expression.

"I am so sorry Daimyo Wilde. I-I apologize from my disgraceful behavior." Spoke the humbled wolf.

"Forgiven Toyo." John said, though from the tone it was clear that he was less forgiven than he was warned.

"So, what do you think-" Toyo looked to John then to the blind fox, now identified as the powerful trade regions heir. "Nick-sama."

Nick for his part could have played the part of deaf as he showed no signs of their discussion as his fingers trailed the paper aiming to recall all its details of their surrounding provinces.

"This is Yamashiro?" He said placing his fingers over the mountain crossing of the former capital of Japan that now sat the powerful trade of the tiger clan, Fangmeyer.

"Yes." Toyo responded

"Then I might have a plan of attack." Nick smirked.

"Good!" John proclaimed, taking his sound under his arm and shaking him proudly. "What is it?"

Nick smiled for a good second, "Retreat."

It took the group of lords a beat then two to even catch up to what he had just said.

"What?" Toyo stuttered, rage boiling under his fur again before taking a glance at the fox Daimyo and composing himself again to wait out the response of the blind former ronin.

In a practiced motion Nick began to span the map to gesture to each of his stages of thoughts. "They outnumber us here and here." He noted both Yamashiro and Tanba.

"Yes but we have the advantage of the snow and more skilled warriors." Toyo countered.

"And skilled rifle divisions." John himself interjected as well.

Nick nodded, "True but they still maintain the advantage."

Toyo looked for the similarly quizzical expression the fox warlord wore then returned to the blind fox. "How so?"

Nick looked up to the taller wolf. "Their ashigaru are filled with several species no different than our own, however their forces still employ a large number of lions and tigers. Even a skilled samurai would have trouble fighting a rhino and our situation is no different. Each of their foot soldiers could count for as many as four of ours." Nick ran a finger over his chin as he thought it through. "Even with ambushes and our soldiers having advantage in the snow they have the raw mass to challenge this and break the line here." Nick pointed to where their province bordered Settsu.

"Harima and Settsu border?" John concluded.

"Yes, at the river bank here. If they can separate us from each other they could move on either province without the other being able to reinforce the other as needed."

"But if we retreat won't we simply be giving them that advantage."

"Not quite." Nick interceded rolling his fingers over the easternmost borders of Settsu, Yamashiro and their neighboring regions of Omi and Yamato. "The lake south of Yamashiro will act as an impassable border, the cervine lords east of either region will be ordered to assist in Bogo-donos campaign against Bellwether. So their only choice is a direct assault on the wolf and fox provinces south of them. If we retreat our forces further into our provinces while strongly maintaining the bridges between Settsu and Harima we'll turn their advantage into their biggest disadvantage."

John looked over the map now similar as Toyo with confusion. "How?"

Nick looked to the west, gesturing with his finger to the clans loyal to Big. "The west in disarray." Then to the east, "Bigs spies and spies of the Shogunate also claimed aid was produced from Bellwether to Big in his campaign. As larger predatory species they require large amounts of food to sustain their armies, most namely Fangmeyer's armies which take up the mountainous regions of Yamashiro. Once the capital of Japan it was a fortress granted to his clan during the alliances of Prey and Predator species to repel invaders."

"Which makes any attacks by us nearly useless regardless of if we defeat their initial armies."

"Correct, not to mention the loss of soldiers we would have, their food stocks could allow them to hold up for years within their fortresses."

"So what do you propose."

Nick circled the Delgato and Fangmeyer provinces now as if to note something simple. "Let them expand their military borders, extend their troops along the conquered territories while quietly feigning defeat and compressing the mass of our soldiers. While retreating we drain all granaries and lardars within the regions we surrender. Them being at war with the fox and wolf clans that border the low lands means they will not have access for trade of fish, no longer supported by Bellwether or Salazar they can't purchase food to sustain their soldiers."

"But what about the west?" Toyo mused. To which Nick turned back to Jack who had taken note of the sightless stare of its second use.

"Him."

"Him?"

Nick gestured for Jack to come forward, unaware of his own part on this unfolding plan. "This is Jack third son of Clan Savage."

"Daimyo Savage, the hares of Inaba?"

Nick nodded.

"But weren't they in league with Daimyo Big in assaulting the shogunate?"

"No John-dono." Jack interjected, pausing to bow respectfully to the warlord. "Father offered aid to their war effort in the form of trades, silks and some food as were one of the provinces in the west with farmable lands. But no soldiers were ever sent to aid in a campaign on the capitals of either Shimotsuke or Musashi."

It was a minor detail but one that both John and the heir of Bizen glowered at.

"Jack-sama. Do you think you could convince your father to join our side in the conflicts with Fangmeyer and Delgato?" Nick inquired.

Jack stammered "I haven't spoken with my father or brothers since." He looked back at the unassuming features of Skye who maintained as much a bland expression as the accents of the walls. Jack knew better in that he could assume her to be utterly absorbing the entirety of their environment. "Since I became a ronin and attended Orsas dojo."

"Hmm." Began the fox Daimyo, "The Shogun granted me permissions to act in his interests during conflicts of the west."

"Daimyo?"

"What if I offered amnesty for whatever aid clan Savage offered to clans Fangmeyer and Delgato in exchange for his renewed vows of loyalty to the new Shogun and immediate aid-"

"By holding the roads to the west." Nick interjected his father.

"That roads? Couldn't we use their soldiers here?"

Nick nodded, "No. They would be needed to hold the roads due west into the colder provinces, This will help insulate the tiger and lion clans from resources." Nicks finger returned to Fangmeyer's own fortresses. "Clan Delgato maintains a reasonable state of finance but even more than them is the rich nation of the tiger clan; Fangmeyer. More important than mammals in the field of war is denying them from using their koku to purchase food rations for their soldiers. The mountain range will stop them from using the ocean to the north with any level of efficiency. If Clan Savage can ambush any trade wagons on the roads to the west from any remaining loyaltys between Big loyalists and Fangmeyer traders would starve them of that resource. We hold the rivers and docks south as we command more than 95% of the docks that straddled the southern expanse of Japan. The war between the Shogun and Bellwether to the west will starve them of any trades due east."

"Were going to starve them into defeat." John elaborated to the hare. But part in parcel the admission of the plan being not only considered but acting with the intention of Nicks plan being the one they would operate under was a surprise with how newly it was even expressed.

Jack thought it over for a short while before shrugging. "I was planning to return to visit my father, much in the same way we escorted Nick here." Jack gestured to the former ronin beside him; Eager to use the same wording _former_ in that title when he finally returned to his own family. "I think he would be likely to accept this offer for Inabas sake."

"Hm, good. It's a plan then-"

"But lord, it's still too dependent on so many variables. Any series of events could go wrong and throw the whole plan into chaos. Were talking about isolating two of the wealthiest predator provinces. Too many things could go wrong." Toyo added, Nick had to agree, as worldly as his travels were they did offer many obstacles when looking at things so broadly. It was a curious thing, the narrow vision of provinces against the real world where no border knew its distances from the tree line and dirt paths.

Nonetheless, "That's why I recommend we pursue the employ of less honorable mammals." Nick continued.

"Hm, mercenaries, spies?" The older fox expressed.

Nick shook his head from side to side, "More devious then that even, I was thinking more a name sake of our species."

Johns eyes widened, "Shinobi?"

Nick nodded, "Mhm."

"What? We haven't employed assassins in decades. Why would we now?" Toyo argued.

"Neither does Big, as a formality. But it offers us the best ability to maintain constant surveillance of the actions of both clans in whatever they plan as well as grant us early knowledge of their marches. It will give us the best control of our rifle divisions of Ashigaru-" Nick then gestured back to Jack. "As well as help the smaller armies from Inaba from being overrun by Delgato soldiers in a bid to taking control of the western roads to maintain trade routes with the western fisheries and trade docks."

"It would be an expensive venture to hire ninja for any extended period of time. We would also need to hire a large number of them given the expanse they would need to oversee. Where would we find that many shinobi on such short notice who would still be willing to take on this substantial of a contract?"

"Clan Bigs ninja are up for grabs since his death. Two of his shinobi are right over there." Nick ousted with that very winter fox suddenly being incredibly intent with wide eyes.

John, Toyo and all of the present nobles turned on the unassuming fox with an impressive speed. Nick read the room poorly for that moment, absorbed in the flow of the conversation, not recognizing the tension that had been so tightly strung given the part of his fathers forces in the recent assault and subsequent execution of warlord Big.

"Guards!"

The response was immediate as guards suddenly fell on them, neither of the fox shinobi were slow in their own understanding. Quickly on their feet as yari spears enclosed the distance around them.

"Wait!" Jack spat, cursing the lack of his own sword in that very moment. Skye and her quiet second in command took on more steeled and less passive expressions as they readied for any necessary conflict.

"You brought Bigs assassins with you?!" Toyo seethed again, drawing his own katana.

It was Nicks turn to act, to undo his own mistake "Lower your weapons immediately!" Nick spoke with an authority that he couldn't pretend to actually possess. But for its effect several of the guards did for all of a moment before raising them again realizing the order did not come from Daimyo Wilde himself. John looked to his son, who even with a blindfold wore a telling expression back towards his father.

"Lower your weapons." He said with a more stoic posture than any of the other present mammals. At this all of the guards did, with hesitation. All save for Toyos sword and any of his personal samurai.

"They were captured by myself and samurai of clan Hopps. They are my prisoners."

Toyo lowered his sword finally but refused to take his eyes off the two assassins, his snarl a constant of their direction.

"Messages from Daimyo Hopps did speak of two assassin prisoners along with the fox ronin who helped capture them. Though they did not mention they were released into said foxes custody."

"I didn't have a real name to give them."

John nodded, "Messages did include a mention of one 'Piberious' as the ronin that fought and defeated Bigs representative in Kozuke." the Daimyo looked to the hare samurai now. The rest of the soldiers present slowly returned to a more cautious state.

"You want to employ warlord Bigs own assassins, that is a tremendous risk."

"I vouch for them." Nick said, standing up as straight as he could.

John nodded however in response. "Even that wouldn't be enough."

"I vouch for her." Jack added.

"And just who are you to thing your word is so valued?" Toyo glared.

"Jack of clan Savage, of Orsas Dojo. Her only student to ever pass her studies and the most deadly sword mammal in all of Japan." Nick iterated the titles with respect.

"You worked for former Daimyo Big." Toyo added.

"Formerly." Jack corrected, "I was being blackmailed." He turned back the still defensively postured winter fox.

"Orsa was a legend during the battles against Shogun Bellwether and Emperor Swinton. Her name carries a lot of weight." John nodded, his guards clearing a path for the lethal assassin to approach though with a clear note of caution. "Would your clan be willing to take up employment under clan Wilde?"

Skye for her part was short compared to the present species of different thick furred wolves and taller foxes. Her own silent companion stepped beside her as he had always been known to do.

Skye looked to Jack then with an annoyed expression to the taller fox ronin; Nick then back to the fox war lord. "Our loyalties for clan Big have… diminished, Daimyo Wilde." She ended by bowing respectfully.

"How so?"

Skye seemed apprehensive, any story of her clans past being something to hide as an obvious operation of their occupation. "If you had asked our clan to abandon our contract with clan Big just a generation before we would have laughed."

John waited for her to continue.

"But warlord Big did not maintain the same ambitions as his father before him. Our clan was formerly used to maintain financial trade in the west and control other nobles from acting outside of the shrews interests, espionage and spying mainly but it was not uncommon to kill for the benefit of his clan."

"Clan Big has always been known for their ambition." Toyo said plainly, it was true that the clan of shrews was always under suspicion of underhanded tactics.

"But as we all saw with Warlord Bigs latest ambitions, they grew beyond the scope of wealth. Soldiers became more important than spies to him and our clan saw continual insult by his hand. He reduced our clans stipends to measly sums." A note of emotion could be heard in her tone, one that was clearly meant to be hidden as she just as soon covered it with a more _business as usual_ one in its place. "He began to send us on suicide missions to kill any lords in the west that refused to follow his plans in a war with the east. It didn't matter how many of us died so long as the nobles perished as well. We were forced to work well beyond our limits to impress him enough to stop reducing the size of our properties that he continually gave to other corrupt merchants. After my father died I took over as ruler of our remaining Ninja."

"How many?"

"Over five hundred of us remain. Not including our families that you would have to house." Skye gauged the Daimyo, surprised to find herself unable to understand his countenance.

"Five hundred shinobi, no better than a division of foot soldiers. Ninja are no fighters. My lord I could contribute five hundred soldiers to the task of spying on Fangmeyer and Delgato and save us the whole of this needless expense." Toyo countered.

"How much would their fees be?"

"Fifteen koku per fox." Skye narrowed her vision on the Daimyo.

He laughed, deeply from his gut he laughed. "Personal guard demand so high a fee and they prove their worth. Five koku each."

"Were the most skilled shinobi in the west, twelve."

The bidding continued. "I can vouch for their skill, I fought both of them in the castle of Kozuke." Nick added.

"That doesn't speak much as a blind fox." Toyo mocked.

"I can attest to his skill, he being a former student of Orsa before the loss of his sight." Jack included.

"Hmm," John actually sounded impressed. "Ten."

Skye wore her expression well as she nodded with a conflicted expression. Jack knew better however, previous discussions with her revealed that they were lucky to see one koku per shinobi who actively contributed to Bigs war effort.

"Deal."


End file.
